Mission Accomplished
by Niru-Se
Summary: Fuji's attracted to men. So what? He's still one of the best killers the GUILD has at its disposal. He'll pull the trigger as ordered. Even if it meant pointing a gun at his lover's head.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL-CHAPTER DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis and its characters are created by Takeshi Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

In 72 hours, Fuji Syusuke will put a bullet in someone's head. And he doesn't have any idea who.

In his job, there is no such thing as getting fired. It's either you quit. Or you die in service.

Like the police force of the government, they're the good guys who work for the public's welfare - protecting the interests of the masses and ensuring that justice is well served. Unlike the police force, they don't work for the government.

Like the prosecutors and district attorneys, they gather facts and evidence to pin down the bad guys. Unlike them, they don't use due process of law.

" _Name and weapon,"_ came the familiar rough and commanding voice of the GUILD's head security.

Fuji stepped forward and stood face to face with the man he only knew by the name Akutsu. The man was at least 5 inches taller than he is and more muscular compared to Fuji's leaner figure. A striking figure who stood guard at the steel, electronic entrance to the white room - a visible warning to anyone who attempts to enter the area without proper authorization.

" _April,"_ Fuji responded, handing Akutsu his Beretta Brigadier .40 with a silver '4' embellishment on its grip.

Akutsu eyed him, but didn't linger. He motioned Fuji towards a rectangular metal detector for the final inspection. Over his years in service, he has learned not to ask any questions. He didn't need to. He was in charge of the most important room in their underground headquarters - a room that's only accessible to 12 people. Akutsu only knew 3 of them and this new visitor was certainly not among those.

After personally disassembling and assembling the gun, he gave it back to Fuji.

" _I believe this is our first meeting,"_ Fuji said with a smile, keeping the gun safely tucked on his waistband.

" _It is."_

" _Well, it's nice to finally put a face on the name,"_ he said with a wink before turning on his heels and heading straight to another metal door leading to the main room.

Akutsu followed his retreating figure, studying the way Fuji carried himself. To him, the man looks too ordinary to be a part of the 12, much more the GUILD. But he couldn't be wrong. He heard it loud and clear: **APRIL - the GUILD's no.4.**

* * *

Keigo Atobe will be dead in 3 days.

" _So what?"_

Sanada Genichirou, an ex-marine turned hired assassin-slash-Atobe's personal bodyguard frowned at the once again laid-back way on how his boss reacts to death threats.

" _Ore-sama's presence is too stunning for some people to bear. Of course they want me dead. Tell me something I do not know."_ Atobe said annoyed. He was comfortably seated on a purple, leather cushion while his personal nail stylist add glittering diamonds on his fingernails.

" _Atobe-san, we have enough reason to believe that this is more than just a random threat by a competitor. I have a reliable source who confirmed that the GUILD is planning an attack within three days,"_

It was Inui, the head data specialist of NIRVANA, a notorious ammunition syndicate owned by Atobe. Within the organization, he only had few people he truly trusts. Inui's one of them. Truth be told, Atobe never felt comfortable around him. If he can, he would have ordered Sanada to eliminate Inui for good. IF he can. But he knew better. The specialist's brain is too valuable to lose. He has a lot of brains at his disposal, but nothing like Sadaharu Inui.

" _Reliable source?"_ Atobe asked, arching a brow, _"And since when did we rely on an outside reliable source?"_

Sanada remained silent and glued on his position behind his boss, but the latter could feel the other's growing interest on the subject.

" _Inui..."_ Atobe started, curious eyes now turning to a glare. _"Are you trying to tell me that you employed someone outside NIRVANA without my permission?"_

The data specialist adjusted his glasses. _"I did."_

" _Leave,"_ Atobe muttered in a cold voice, ordering his nail stylist to stop what he's doing. The aid immediately did, knowing without asking what the other meant. _"Sanada,"_

In less than five seconds, the ex-marine has managed to handcuff the data specialist and put the barrel of his Glock 17 9mm on his head.

" _You can't kill me."_

Atobe smirked. _"I know. That's why we have torture."_ He gave a nod and in a snap of a second, Inui fell unconscious on the floor after Sanada's hard chop behind his neck.

" _Torture?"_ the stoic bodyguard asked. As far as he's concerned, Inui didn't do anything that could merit such rough treatment.

The syndicate head wave a hand in dismissal. _"It's a bluff."_

Sanada blinked once, stared at the specialist's unconscious figure on the floor and then looked back at Atobe.

A knowing smile formed on Atobe's lips. _"It's a random test of your allegiance."_

* * *

Fuji released a long sigh the moment he stepped into the White Room. The place was literally all white. The concrete walls, round table, swivel chairs, and the rest of what you can consider as a piece of furniture in the plain-looking room.

But of course, the bland monotone of the surroundings wasn't the reason behind Fuji's slight distress.

" _Tired?"_ greeted an orange-hair guy who stood up from his position and gestured Fuji to take a seat.

Fuji smiled and slammed himself down on a particular spot three seats from the guy's position. _"You said it was urgent."_

Senggoku nodded. He was the official GUILD liaison, the only person who actually gets in touch with the Director of their organization and the one responsible for delegating missions to their agents across the globe. You could say he's the big boss's right hand. But even at that, everyone knew that even Senggoku hasn't personally met their Director yet. Nobody has.

" _So who am I going to kill?"_

The orange-haired guy slightly grimaced. While he appreciates Fuji's no nonsense attitude, he still would've wanted him to choose his words well. Especially considering the fact that he hasn't really killed a single soul in his line of service. He shot a lot of big names, dragged them in jail. BUT their GUILD's No.4 agent, APRIL never shot anyone to death. Yet.

The huge, wide projector screen at the far end of the room lit up, revealing the face of his next target.

Fuji did a double-take when he saw the familiar image.

" _Atobe Keigo,"_ Senggoku said, handing Fuji a sheet of paper containing the basic profile of the man.

" _What did he do?"_

A frown crept at Senggoku's face. He has long been dealing with their agents to know when something's wrong. And just now, he could swear that he heard a tinge of concern from Fuji's voice.

" _We've recently verified March and May's reports,"_ Senggoku started, referring to the GUILD's no.3 and no.5 agents. _"Apparently, the Atobe whom we know as a hotel business tycoon isn't really who he says he is."_

Fuji frowned, tearing his gaze away from the screen and looking at the liaison. _"Drugs?"_

" _Ammunition. February's trying to find out if Atobe's involved with nuclear weapons as well."_

" _And that's why you want him in jail?"_

Senggoku thought for a second. _"He's too powerful for the government to handle. This time you'll have to go for the kill."_

The GUILD's no. 4 tore his stare away from Senggoku and studied the contents of his target's profile from the sheet of paper he was holding. _"And if I fail to kill him in three days?"_

Senggoku darted a look at his subordinate. _"You won't."_

Fuji smirked, folded the paper and placed it on his vest pocket. _"How much?"_

" _Three million."_

" _US dollars?"_

" _Euros."_

Fuji whistled, stood up and faced Senggoku. _"Wire it on my Swiss account."_

The liaison nodded. _"Done."_

* * *

 **SY: Currently experimenting on the art of building up suspense...so, how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Say, why don't we start with the fact that you're not actually just Keigo's secretary."**_ **\- Fuji**

* * *

 _-3 Days Before the Hit-_

" _Keigo.."_ Fuji muttered, shock evident on his face as he opened the front door of his condo unit and saw his boyfriend - clad in a crispy white, long-sleeve shirt and gray pants. Fuji quickly noted the absence of Sanada, whom he knew based on experience, never leaves Atobe's side. _"What are you doing here?"_

Atobe gave a knowing smile and held up the bottle of champagne. _"Drink?"_

It took Fuji few more seconds to register what the other had said before he opened the door wide and let him in. _"Where's Sanada?"_

" _In the car."_

Fuji raised a brow, grabbed the bottle from his boyfriend and headed to the kitchen. He returned with the bottle open and two empty wine glasses. He poured some wine to each glass and handed one to Atobe. _"Is everything all right?"_

For the last three months since they started unofficially dating - unofficial primarily for the fact that this relationship has remained hidden to the prying eyes of the paparazzi - Atobe has never visited Fuji on his place. It has always been the other way around. The reason of course, is mutual convenience. Compared to the business tycoon's busy schedule and popular name, Fuji's identity, at least the identity he portrays on the outside, is nothing more than an account executive at some small financial firm in Japan. When it comes to freedom and flexibility, Fuji can easily do what he wants without drawing too much attention.

" _You haven't been visiting lately. I was starting to think you've finally found someone worth more of your time,"_ Atobe said, raising a glass in a silent 'cheers'

Fuji smiled, raising his own glass and sitting beside his lover. _"Company issues. I got hooked up with something..."_ he waved a hand, _"...complicated than the usual. But it's done, we've already-"_

The rest of his words were cut off as Atobe planted a soft kiss on his lips. _"I do miss having you around."_

Fuji smiled, set aside both of their half untouched drinks before pulling Atobe towards his room.

* * *

" _Uh-oh...sorry, but I don't watch live porn,"_ Shiraishi muttered, half annoyed, half surprise as he threw the binoculars back to his partner. They were safely housed in a hotel room exactly across Fuji's condo unit as part of their surveillance mission to make sure that APRIL finishes his job without compromising their mission.

Yukimura brought up the binoculars and looked at the view slowly unfolding with Fuji straddling Atobe and ... _"For someone who wants to keep this professional, he sure looks like he's enjoying it at a very personal level."_

Shiraishi darted a look at the GUILD's no. 2. Among the 12, it was only Yukimura whom he was very well acquainted with. The bluenette was the one who brought him in. He's the one who taught him how to hold a gun, how to fire a sure kill, how to use his good looks to his advantage. Yukimura was the reason why Shiraishi did his best enough to earn the name MARCH.

But in as much as how he admired and respected the 2nd best agent of their organization, Shiraishi would have to admit that Yukimura's that one person he feared the most. He may only be second to JANUARY, their best agent whose identity remains a mystery to all, but Yukimura's so much capable to handle his own that none of the 12 would dare cross his path, much more pair up with him on any mission. It was only MARCH who did.

" _Will you now tell me what is this all about?"_ Shiraishi asked, eyeing his partner for any signs of deception.

" _Surveillance."_

" _Really? Because something tells me this is going to involve guns and bullets and blood. So if I'm supposed to shoot someone, you'll gonna have to tell me. Right now."_

Yukimura brought down the binoculars and gave a lovely but dangerously menacing smile. Shiraishi froze. _"As long as Fuji does his job, we don't need to dirty our hands."_

" _He's on bed with that narcissist. I don't get it. But it's strategy. He's fine.."_

February hummed in agreement. _"Do you know why I always end up with surveillance work?"_

" _No,"_ Shiraishi said almost immediately. _"Which, by the way, doesn't make sense."_

Yukimura remained silent, frowning in a feigned thought. _"I'm the GUILD's watchdog. If an agent fails, I clean up the mess."_

March glanced at the far room across their building. _"You think April's going to mess this up?"_

February gave a soft chuckle, which only sounded hollow and dreading to the other's ears. _"Trust me Shiraishi. He already messed up three months ago,"_ he started with a satisfied smile. _"I'm just waiting for the right time to fire the shot."_

Shiraishi willed himself not to glance back at the person he considered as his only friend. But he did. And he's sure he'll never forget that look on the bluenette's face - a glimmer on his eyes and a victorious smile gracing his lips. In as much as how he wanted to believe that Yukimura's kind, he knew better.

His friend is a cold-blooded killer. And nothing - no one - could ever change that.

* * *

" _Work?"_ Fuji asked, drying up his hair. He just came out of the shower only to be welcome by his boyfriend with a deep frown on his face as he skimmed through his Blackberry.

" _There's a complication."_

Fuji nodded. _"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything? I still have pizza-"_

" _I'm full. Besides,"_ Atobe said with a smirk gesturing Fuji to sit back on bed. Fuji did. _"You're better than food."_ Atobe leaned closer for a kiss. Fuji kissed him back.

And then the door burst open, care off a stunningly gorgeous guy in black suit who somehow managed to crack the code of the condo's digital locks. _"Apologies. But we need to go,"_ he ordered.

Atobe cursed but immediately stood up and put on his clothes. Fuji darted a look from his boyfriend and then to the man who stood still at the door, unmindful of the rather compromising scene he just walked into. _"I'm sorry, but how did you get in?"_ his voice was surprisingly calm even to his own though his brain was working fast on possible all, the chances of someone breaking in from the front door is less than one percent. His lock codes are synced on his personal phone with an automatic alarm to alert him for intruders.

The only way to get past is too manually disable the controls from the circuit board, which by the way, is located at the top most part of the building protected by another set of electronic security system only accessible to the staff.

The man didn't respond but made an elevator glance at him behind those transparent glasses. Fuji frowned and stood up from his bed. _"I asked you a question."_

" _And I don't answer to you."_

Fuji gaped, partly surprised and annoyed. He looked at Atobe for answers who only gave him a look as he continued putting on his shoes.

" _The car's outside. Sanada knows what to do,"_ the mysterious intruder said. Atobe nodded and gave Fuji a quick peck on the cheeks. _"I'll call you,"_ and then he walked out.

To Fuji's utter surprise, the man who barged into his room remained. _"What?"_ he asked, mentally mapping out the most efficient escape route just in. He wasn't being paranoid. He knew Atobe wouldn't hurt him personally. But ever since he learned about his boyfriend's real deal yesterday, he couldn't be so sure of anything anymore. The head of NIRVANA? Even Fuji knew the huge risk of dealing with them.

The man standing before him, is a very good example of that risk.

" _Your boss is gone. What are you still doing here?"_

He was welcomed by another silence before the man took a step forward, eventually coming face to face with him. Fuji mentally cursed. If it's just some ordinary guy who's trying to hit off a casual conversation, he would've immediately kept his distance. But the man was not just any ordinary guy. And it wasn't because he's Atobe's affiliate.

" _The next time you two want to hook up, I'd like to be informed,"_ the guy said, handing Fuji a glossy black card. He took it and read the content.

" _You're his secretary,"_ Fuji muttered, looking back up - which was kind of really a bad decision considering how striking the guy's hazel brown eyes were behind those glasses. Fuji _loves_ hazel eyes.

" _This incident won't happen again."_

" _Tell that to your boss,"_ Fuji said with a taunting smile, edging closer to his bedside table, his back on the guy. He casually opened one of the drawers were a spare silencer was hidden. _"But you know what, I'm really wondering how you got in."_

He heard no response.

Fuji got hold of his weapon, his back still on the intruder. _"I don't mind getting to know you better, Tezuka-san,"_ Fuji started, checking the number of bullets on his gun. He saw three. _"Say, why don't we start with the fact that you're not actually just Keigo's secretary."_

Another silence, though Fuji could hear the slight movement of footsteps behind him. He didn't budge from his position.

" _Then would you care to drop the gun?"_

' _I thought so,'_ Fuji thought before he spun around, pointed the silencer at the guy and fired.

He wasn't fast enough though.

Tezuka has managed to close their distance, grabbed his wrist with the gun and pushed him down on bed. Fuji resisted an opted to punch him with his free hand but once again, Tezuka was faster. And to Fuji's surprise, stronger.

The other guy snatched the gun, while another hand strategically strangled Fuji with a strong grip. April was not someone who knew panic. He's had his own bouts of dangerous encounters in service. He got hurt a couple of times, suffered bullet wounds and stabs more than what he could remember.

But this man is different.

Fuji started to choke. He can't breath. His hands found its way on Tezuka's arm, forcing him to let go of his neck, but apparently not strong enough.

And then he felt the barrel of his own weapon on his head. He froze.

He can't die. But he will if he don't do it now. Fuji pushed the tiny button on his metal bracelet and thought of any person who can most likely come to his rescue. It's one of the emergency tricks the GUILD has developed for their agents - _a slim metal bracelet that alerts another agent nearby._ It's supposed to be used ONLY during emergencies when all other options don't work. You push the button and say the name of the agent you want to call.

They're not really good friends. But if there's one person Fuji knew could be somewhere around, it's Yukimura.

" _F-Feb-help-"_

But Tezuka noticed. He eased his grip on Fuji's neck only to shut him up again.

With his lips.

* * *

 **SY: Wow...I can't believe I allowed Tezuka to strangle Fuji.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Do you know why Seiichi never liked working with someone?" -**_ **Yanagi**

 ** _(Chapter dedicated to Megmei who actually spent precious time sending me a hand-drawn image of an assassin Tezuka with the Atobe and some other cast! Arigatou, Megmei-san!)_**

* * *

 _-2 hours after Fuji and Tezuka's encounter-_

" _The plane's ready. I can fly you straight to Bulgaria right now. The rest of the board has been alerted so you can do the conference from there. Where it's safer."_

Atobe gave a sharp sigh. He was currently on board his limousine with Sanada driving and for the past fifteen minutes, his aid speaking on the intercom told him nothing other than mere plans of evacuating him to Bulgaria, where NIRVANA's main headquarter is located.

" _Get Syusuke on the phone,"_ he ordered.

His personal bodyguard remained silent - no he can't talk to Fuji.

" _I am not going anywhere. The conference shall proceed as scheduled but I'm doing it at Pegasus,"_ Atobe said, referring to his mansion in the country. For the countless properties he owned from different parts of the world, he deemed it appropriate to name each of them after a certain constellation. Pegasus is one of the four mansions he owns in Japan - the nearest from their current location.

" _Atobe...Tezuka wouldn't be here if-"_

" _Tezuka will not be here if you are doing your job."_

" _He said the threat is real."_

The NIRVANA head shut his eyes tight. _"Real or not, that's not my problem. It's your job to protect me and I'm paying you. Now if you can't do it, do tell,"_ and with that he turned off the intercom, shutting Sanada off from the conversation.

Atobe hated the idea of having Tezuka around. The latter was his secretary on the outside, but his real job involved protecting NIRVANA. It's a sort of a family thing. Tezuka's father was a valued member of their organization, someone who personally served Atobe's father and helped him grow their underground business. His son, the current and only Tezuka heir is doing the same thing - spectacularly.

But in as much as Atobe wanted to appreciate the other guy's unquestionable loyalty in service, he can't.

After all, Kunimitsu Tezuka was the one who killed his father.

* * *

The cold pierced like thorns.

His throat burnt as if he'd eaten something real spicy and haven't drank water. He forced his eyes to stay open only to shut them back, surprised at the bright illumination inside the room. Under him, he could feel the soft mattress gently hugging his bare back. He attempted to stand up but failed.

" _You have 32 minutes more before the drug wears off. Patience, April."_

Fuji swallowed hard, trying to ease his burning throat. He didn't need to open his eyes to know the man standing beside his bed. _"June...how did I-"_

" _You were poisoned,"_ came the gentle but cold voice of another person in the room.

Fuji shut his eyes tight and opened them. Yukimura's blurry figure came to view. _"Poisoned?...H-how?"_

" _Orally. Keigo Atobe must have slipped something into your drink. It's a new concoction. I'm still running some tests to identify the certain drugs he used."_ The voice came from the other man. A tall, lean figure who's known for his trademark crispy white lab gown with a golden number '6' brooch attached on his collar - Yanagi Renji a.k.a. JUNE. He serves as the head researcher for their organization, a stellar chemist and engineer who believes that his technical skills are best used in bringing down the bad guys rather than making the few elite businessmen richer.

He specializes in biological weapons and tech research and was the one who created their little bracelet toy. Among the 12, Yanagi's one who doesn't deal much with actual field operations and would rather stay inside his lab cooking up new tools for the others to use.

" _I don't understand,"_ Fuji started blinking several times to ward of the sudden dizziness that hit him when he once again attempted to stand up. This time, he managed to sit down on bed with his back leaning against the headboard. _"There wasn't any drugs in that drink. He drank it himself."_

" _Then he must've taken some kind of antidote in advance,"_ Yanagi said, pouring a glass of water from the bedside table and handing it to Fuji.

" _N-no...I'm sure it's not-"_

" _I found some drug residue on your tongue. How else could you explain that?"_

Fuji frowned in deep thought before he blanched, remembering that 'thing' that has transpired between him and Tezuka before he passed out. He saw Yukimura smirk and his frown deepened. _"I asked for help."_

" _And I did help,"_ the bluenette said with a shrug.

" _And you didn't see the man?"_

Yanagi gave Yukimura a look. _"There was no man."_

" _He..."_ Fuji gestured something incomprehensible. _"We fought. I fired a shot, he evaded it,...he was strong. He was choking me so I pushed the button on the bracelet you gave us June,"_ a hesitation _"..but it seemed like he noticed how it works and shut me up."_

The normally composed researcher frowned. _"How does he look like?"_

Fuji stretched out his leg and adjusted his position on bed. _"Tall, lean figure, honey brown hair, hazel eyes, transparent glasses..."_

He noticed the other two fell silent. _"Am I suppose to know him?"_

Yukimura's normally soft features turned rigid and cold. _"No. And he's my business not yours."_ With another hard look at Yanagi, Yukimura marched off the room.

" _Okay. Something's going on. Now tell me,"_ Fuji said, looking straight at the researcher.

Yanagi's usually blank expression always hid his emotions and thoughts, but this time, Fuji saw uncertainty and a hint of concern - two things which he knew never existed on the other guy's vocabulary. _"People call him Tezuka."_

Fuji figured as much so he nodded. _"And?_

Another hesitation followed with a heavy sigh. _"And ...he is JANUARY."_

* * *

Everyone bolted up on their feet upon Atobe's entrance to Pegasus's bulletproof, soundproof conference room. He quickly scanned the room with his eyes, counting six people excluding him and Sanada. At the back end of the room lies another six monitors, five of which revealing the rest of NIRVANA's board and representatives based on different countries.

" _Agenda, Mizuki.."_ he ordered, slamming himself on the leather swivel chair located at the head of the long table.

Hajime Mizuki, NIRVANA's Vice-president for external affairs cleared his throat. _"We have two. First is the deal with Mr. Kitte Eishiro from Germany and-"_

" _Eishiro what?"_ Atobe asked incredulously, annoyed at the fact that a minor matter is presented at the executive meeting. In Atobe's world, minor meant a transaction amounting to less than five billion US dollars. And anything of those matters are settled outside his direct supervision.

He raised a brow at the confused look of his members. _"What?"_

" _Kitte Eishiro, head of the SNAKES,"_ Niou Masaharu, a covert operative under his direct command answered.

Atobe shut his eyes. Of course. How could he forget. Two days ago, NIRVANA has received a multi-billion ammunition order from the notorious German triad, SNAKES. He never met any of its members but he knew of their reputation - a sleek group of elite thieves.

" _Let me handle that later. What's the second agenda?"_

" _Syusuke Fuji,"_

That, earned Mizuki a sharp glare from his boss. _"Elaborate."_

The vice-president cleared his throat, grabbed the remote in front of him and turned on the last LCD screen at the back of the room. Atobe rolled his eyes upon seeing the person from the other line. _"Just when I thought that you're finally gone for good."_

Tezuka ignored him. _"Syusuke Fuji, A.K.A April. He's a GUILD member. One of the Twelve. Specifically, No.4."_

The stoic secretary let the information sink in. From his current location, he could see the sudden rise of tension among the other members. Over the years, the government has never succeeded in curbing down NIRVANA's influence. They just don't have enough money and logistics to shut down a powerful, independent organization with a very influential Atobe at its peak. But the GUILD was different. They're an equally powerful organization that works independently and have the toughest security Tezuka has ever known.

NIRVANA might have always stayed one step ahead of them. But the GUILD is quickly catching up. The fact that they're directly ordering a hit on Atobe is a proof of their desire to end the syndicate once and for all.

" _And just in case you're doubtful about this, I've verified that intel."_ It was Niou, looking straight at Atobe to make sure the message gets across. NIRVANA's head has long been sleeping with the enemy -without his knowledge, apparently. And to Niou, that's plainly unacceptable.

The room fell into silence, waiting for Atobe to say something. Which he did after a full minute. _"So what's the plan?"_

Yuushi Oshitari, an IT genius and head of NIRVANA's security raised his hand. Atobe acknowledged him with a nod. _"Inui and I have reason to believe that a planned assassination will take place in less than two days from now,"_ he paused for emphasis. _"Which coincidentally is in line with the scheduled grand opening of your new hotel in Osaka. We could set up a trap and take him down."_

Atobe frowned and massaged his temples. This is all going too complicated. _"How many GUILD agents are we talking about?"_ He might not be directly involved with security matters, but he's very much informed of what the GUILD's 12 is capable of. They're like the cream of the crop in the assassination industry which is so ironic considering the fact that rich, bad guys can't hire them.

" _One or two,"_ Tezuka said.

Atobe raised a brow. _"They're severely underestimating Ore-sama. Besides I know Syusuke. He won't do it."_

" _Atobe...we can take care of Fuji-kun,"_ said Oshitari _"...who we're worried about is the second agent."_

Mizuki pressed a button on the remote and Tezuka's screen flipped into a static photo.

Atobe's frown deepened, tilted his head to the right and examined the photo closely. _"He looks like a girl."_

Niou giggled. _"I know right."_

* * *

Tezuka is JANUARY.

No. That can't be.

" _I don't understand. No one knows who JANUARY is so that's impossible."_

" _Yukimura does. But he doesn't talk about him."_

" _Why?"_ Fuji countered, suddenly too curious of the real identity behind the GUILD's no.1 He himself have tried finding some answers from Senggoku or from any sources he could think of, but everyone's on the same page - they don't know who that person is.

Yanagi pulled a chair and sat down beside Fuji's bed. _"Do you know why Seiichi never liked working with someone?"_

Fuji nodded. _"He hates loose ends. He thinks he's more than capable of taking care of himself. Which, for the record, I agree."_

" _Right."_

" _But that doesn't have anything to do with this Tezuka guy."_

Yanagi nodded. _"Only I and Seiichi knows about Tezuka's real identity. And if I'm going to tell you what happened, you have to promise me one thing."_

" _I don't make promises."_

" _Then I'm not saying anything."_

Fuji studied the researcher's appearance and realized that the latter was serious. He didn't need to know actually. Yukimura's past is none of his business. But somehow, he wants to know. For in as much as how hated to admit, Tezuka has gotten his interest. And Fuji knew it was more than because of his strength. _"Fine. What is it you want me to promise you?"_

The researcher studied him for a few seconds. _"Stay out of his way."_

* * *

 _ **Me to Tezuka:**_ _You're January?_

 _ **Tezuka:**_ _I don't know what you're talking about._

 _ **Me:**_ _You do know that I won't stop until I find out._

 _ **Tezuka:**_ _Take your time._

 **SY: Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **My business is none of yours. We're comrades but the next word that comes out of your mouth will decide whether I continue working with you or slit your neck for good."**_ **\- Yukimura**

* * *

 **-5 years ago-**

" _February, you're clear,"_ came Yanagi's voice from Yukimura's earpiece.

It's a fine Sunday afternoon at a French restaurant where he's at. Normally the place would be full-packed with locals and tourists craving to have a taste of Paris's best cuisines. Not today.

The place is reserved by the Echizens, a prominent name in a lot of different industries - sports, medicine, engineering...name it. The family's patriarch, Nanjiro has chosen the place for their first family reunion. Initial intel told him that the number of attendees is more or less thirty people.

Yukimura headed straight for the main hall where his target - Ryoma Echizen - is located. He flashed his ID to the security personnel and got in the hall with ease. The ID, was of course a fake one. But within the GUILD, making fakes look legit is daily business.

" _Do you have a visual?"_ came another familiar voice from his earpiece.

Yukimura smiled. _"I do."_

" _Give me the exact location."_

The bluenette continued walking, passing through a waiter who was routing champagne glasses. He got himself one and took a sip, casually walking to a nearby corner few steps away from the Echizen heir. _"Do you see me?"_

" _Positive."_

" _He's at my four o'clock."_

" _Copy."_

The mission was simple. Yukimura is to infiltrate the gathering while Tezuka goes for a long shot at the adjacent building. Of course, the security around the restaurant's vicinity was tight. But the GUILD's no. 1 easily took care of the situation an hour ago. By now, he's more than ready to fire a clear shot at their target.

There's only one problem. Tezuka didn't.

Yukimura finished his champagne and frowned, surreptitiously facing outside. _"January, do you copy?"_

No response.

Sensing something wrong, Yukimura started to move away from his location, retracting the exact same steps he took when he entered the place. He was few steps away from the main door when a huge men closed the entrance. He took a step back and noticed two other men in black tuxedo approaching him. _"Tezuka, what's going on?"_

Still no response.

" _June are you there?"_

No response.

By then, Yukimura knew something was wrong. He continued walking towards the door. No guns were allowed at the place and the obvious way to get out of here is to overpower the person standing guard on the main door in a hand to hand combat. Behind him, the other two guards had discreetly drawn their weapons, careful not to alert the guests. Yukimura was about to push the guard out of the way when a strong grip pulled him back.

" _Let's not make this more messy than what it already is. Come silently and I'll let you live,"_

The bluenette swallowed. He's good in combat. But the fact remains that he's got no weapons at the moment. Compared to the gun pressing on his side right now and two more coming from the other guards, he knew he's no match. _"I don't know what this is all about,"_ he said, feigning ignorance that would've normally worked in some other circumstance.

The man tightened his grip. _"Oh yeah? Tell that to the man across the building who just rotted you out."_

Yukimura's eyes widened. He pulled his arm only to be yanked again by the man. _"Let's have a little chat, shall we?"_

* * *

 **-Present-**

" _You left him behind?"_ Fuji asked, staring at Yanagi in disbelief.

The researcher raised a hand up, stopping him from saying more. _"For the record, Tezuka was pointing a gun at my head. He said it's all part of the plan. But yes, we left him, and until now I'm sorry for what I did. And if you're curious, no I really never knew what the plan is."_

A welcome silence passed between them for a minute.

" _How did he get out?"_

Yanagi swallowed, stood up and straightened his coat. _"I'm in no position to talk about that. Now get some rest while you can. Time is running out."_

And with that, he left.

Fuji snapped his eyes shut and allowed himself to lay back down on bed. He once saw Yukimura at the underground training arena the GUILD built for its agents. His shirts were off, revealing a lean figure and pale skin. But what caught Fuji's attention wasn't the beauty before his eyes.

It's those deep scars marring Yukimura's figure. Long whiplash marks, cuts that looked fresh, stitches on his shoulder blades...Fuji opened his eyes.

Back then he wondered how their no.2 agent got those scars. Now it all made sense.

* * *

Shiraishi frowned at the full set of army knives on the steel table. _"You know you can't do this."_

Yukimura finished tying up his shoulder-length hair in a ponytail and faced March. _"I can. And I will."_

" _Atobe is Fuji's business. You can't just barge in and take the shot without Senggoku knowing about it!"_ Okay. Shiraishi was pissed. Not because Yukimura has suddenly decided to join Fuji on his mission but more like of the fact that he can't join the two because of his new assignment somewhere in Kazakhstan.

The bluenette smirked, gathered the knives, his personal weapon of choice, and carefully attached them on a leather packet on his waist. He hid two more on his ankles. _"Fly to Moscow after your mission. I know an excellent coffee shop. We should grab a drink."_

" _Seiichi, listen. Fuji can handle it-"_

" _Shiraishi..."_ Yukimura cut him off, gentle smile replaced with a cold glare. _"My business is none of yours. We're comrades but the next word that comes out of your mouth will decide whether I continue working with you or slit your neck for good."_

March raised two hands up as if in surrender and took a step back. _"And I'm no match against you."_

He gave one last look at the person who trained him and wondered where the Yukimura he knew was. Right now, he saw no one but a killer.

* * *

" _I need a word with you,"_ Atobe said, glaring straight at Tezuka's image at the LCD monitor across the room.

" _I'm all ears."_

" _In private."_

Sanada understood and ushered the remaining member of the board out. Niou whined, not wanting to get disturbed at the current set of files he's looking at the web. Sanada insisted. Soon, the room was vacated. The NIRVANA's head security took his exit with a respectful bow to Atobe.

" _I'm not letting you take him out. Not until I personally know his motive."_

" _You, dead is their motive,"_ Tezuka said with a sigh, turning impatient at Atobe's insistence to talk to his lover.

" _I will not let you or anyone under my command touch him. You understand that?"_

His secretary gave him a smug expression. _"And I'm not letting you die. Besides, the poison must have done its job. I've secured us more time to prepare."_

Atobe frowned. _"What poison?"_

" _My personal brand of poison, which of course, is none of your business."_

The NIRVANA head slammed a fist on his table. _"If you hurt him-"_

" _Relax Keigo. I simply gave him a kiss. A poisonous one. But the GUILD can handle it. Yanagi can."_

" _I don't trust you,"_ Atobe thundered, pointing an accusing finger at the other guy.

" _Fine. I don't need your trust. Just give me what I want and I'll be soon out of your life forever."_

Atobe gave a sharp sigh. _"You'll get it. Just don't...lay your hands on him."_

" _I make no promises. He's quite..."_ Tezuka paused in thought _"...fascinating..and I should say beautiful. Fierce but responsive. In fact I like him."_

The head of NIRVANA stood up from his seat and faced Tezuka with a cold stare that could freeze the tropics. _"Syusuke is MINE."_

" _Then keep up your end of the bargain and give me what I want."_

Atobe stood immobile. Despite of the Tezuka family's long association with their own, he knew Kunimitsu was different. He showed loyalty to NIRVANA but never on its head. He's more like the protector of the chairmanship rather than the chairman itself. His doubts about the other's loyalty only intensified when few months ago, after having Yuushi and Inui conduct a thorough surveillance and research, he found out that Kunimitsu Tezuka worked for the GUILD once. He was an active GUILD agent while at the same time serving NIRVANA's operations.

Personally, he would've ordered Tezuka's elimination the instant he learned about it. But what he knew about their mortal enemy organization is too valuable to pass. For years, Atobe couldn't get enough information to stay a step ahead of the GUILD. With Tezuka around, he knew enough to neutralize them for the time being.

" _For a traitor, you sure have so much confidence that they will take you back in when you double cross me. They won't."_

" _Oh yes, they will,"_ Tezuka said with confidence, leaning back on his chair. _"Besides, I never really got fired. I only took a short vacation and decided to spend it with you. Once I'm back on service, who knows if we're still be on the same side."_

Atobe's face turned rigid.

" _You have two days, Keigo. Bring me Sanada Genichirou,"_ Tezuka said massaging his temples in feigned exhaustion. _"Preferably, dead."_

The NIRVANA head grabbed the remote and turned off the screen.

* * *

 **SY: Tension and more of it.**

 **SPOILER: Yukimura meets Sanada and magic happens. I mean not really magic...but you know what I mean...maybe. We'll see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_"You're obedient." -_ Tezuka**

* * *

 _"What do you mean by you're taking me out of this mission?"_ Fuji snapped. He was back at the White Room, dressed in a casual three-fourths shirt and jeans. Together with him was an all too serious Senggoku who looked like he haven't slept at all contrast to the stunning Yukimura on ponytail and _female_ business suit. Fuji frowned at the latter's appearance.

 _"I'm not taking any chances. This mission is reassigned to February effective immediately, while you back him up."_ Senggoku stated, making it clear that any argument is not an option and this has been decided by the GUILD's higher ups.

Fuji blinked several times. _"Wh-..I didn't-"_

 _"You're emotionally compromised, April."_ Yukimura said in indifference. _"You're dating Atobe. And we don't really care as long as you can do the job. I gave you the chance to prove your efficiency and you failed. It's about time I take this matter on my hands."_

Fuji eyed Yukimura sharply. _"Senggoku, can I have a word with Feb?"_

The liaison shrugged and walked out of the room.

 _"Yanagi told me about you and Tezuka...I'm sorry-"_

 _"Don't. We don't talk about him here."_

 _"He's strong Feb."_

 _"I know. And I'm the only one capable of facing him. Not that I have to fight him whatsoever."_

Fuji sighed. He knew his place. But he didn't need to be confronted with the fact that he's physically weaker than the two. He became a GUILD agent after the incident that happened five years ago and frankly, he's in no position to be prying in to the other person's personal issues. Yet he found himself more drawn to this complicated loop more than how he wants to. Call it natural curiosity but he wants to know the full story. As Yukimura's backup, he thought he should know as much.

 _"He's no longer...one of us, you know that, right?"_

Yukimura looked at him, confused.

 _"Feb...he left you to die. He never showed up again after what he did, and no one even knew who he really was. Well, aside from us three. But-"_

 _"He didn't do anything wrong."_ Yukimura said in a matter of fact tone that surprised Fuji. _"I know he only did his job. We never talked after that but I believe him. When January does something, it always has a reason."_ the bluenette uttered the last words almost in a whisper but Fuji didn't miss that tone.

Yukimura doesn't sound angry. He sounded...in love?

 _"Feb...are you-"_

Yukimura closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed. _"I will help him."_

 _"Feb-"_

Yukimura looked at him straight in the eye, the usual indifference present on his eyes. _"I'm going to take him back by bringing NIRVANA down. And you'll help me do it. But first, I need to see Sanada."_

* * *

Tezuka finished loading up his weapons and placed them back on a black duffel bag. He's running out of time and Atobe's being...Atobe - the typical independent and narcissistic boss who doesn't know how to follow instructions well.

It's been a long time. Ever since the mission with the Echizens, he never once again set foot on the GUILD's thresholds. He allowed Yanagi and Yukimura to believe that he betrayed them for the sake of his real mission. He sat down on his bed and pulled open one of the drawers on the bedside table.

 _"Seiichi..."_ he muttered with a weak smile, looking at the sole photo of him and his _best friend_ he managed to keep. His thoughts went back to their missions together and he couldn't help but wonder how things would have been if he refused to carry on the classified mission handed directly to him by the director. The same mission that put an end to his friendship with their no.2 agent. The same mission that almost got the other killed.

The mission of taking out Ryoma Echizen five years ago was bound to fail even before it started. And the GUILD's director knew. He contacted Tezuka to abort the mission without necessarily canceling their planned assassination attempt. In short, he wanted the Echizens to believe that somebody else carried on the assassination, and the GUILD saved them.

Tezuka knew it was impossible to abort the mission without letting Yukimura and Yanagi knew about it. But his instructions were clear - to keep everyone in the dark and let the Echizen heir live. The apparent change of plans, Tezuka later on learned, was because of an agreement their Director struck with Nanjiro. In exchange for his family's safety, the GUILD shall receive intel about NIRVANA, a syndicate whom the Echizens have some sort of professional connections with.

Tezuka had no choice. His full loyalty has always been to the GUILD. Not to NIRVANA whom his father had spent his life protecting. He might have been working for Atobe right now, but it was all because for the sake of ending the corruption and illegalities that has plagued the group. Coming from a family who faithfully protects the organization, Tezuka was trained by his father to fight. His combat skills has always been second to none. Atobe's father once called him as the "Dark Horse" of NIRVANA, someone who's too valuable to let go.

Unlike his family however, Kunimitsu Tezuka believed that for NIRVANA to survive, total purging has to be done in and out. He has taken care of most of the minor issues behind Atobe's back. But when it comes to the head, it requires more than just brute strength. This doesn't mean however, that he has to kill Atobe. At the end of the day, they're still colleagues who grew up together and were schooled under the same curriculum.

They're not friends. They don't share the same principles. But Tezuka doesn't want Keigo dead.

And Sanada, whom Atobe believed to be an obedient pawn, moving when he commands, just isn't the person whom he claims to be. And January wants to correct that.

His phone rang.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"We got a visual."_

Tezuka pulled out a hand gun and tucked it behind his waist. _"Where?"_

 _"Lobby. At the reception area. He just entered the elevator."_

 _"Override the manual controls and bring him up the 15th floor."_

 _"Roger that, sir."_

Tezuka needs a safe escape route when all of these things blow up. And to do that, he'll need to get Fuji on his side.

* * *

Fuji draw in a deep breath once inside the elevator. He needs to focus. He needs to trust Yukimura to pull this off right on time, but more importantly, he must control his nerves. Yukimura told him that there's a ninety-eight percent chance that he'll encounter Tezuka again. And when that happens, he wants Fuji to stay in control and don't do anything stupid.

In short, follow Tezuka's lead.

Fuji thought it was stupid, and he made sure Yukimura knew that. But the bluenette would have none of it. And he's in charge. So technically, Fuji doesn't have a choice but to say yes. He punched the no.8, a random floor he picked because of convenience.

Nothing happened.

He pressed the button again. Still nothing.

 _"Seriously?"_ Fuji muttered, rolling his eyes. He knew better. Someone has overrode the controls and may now be waiting for him to come out so they could shot him. Great.

He heard the familiar 'ding' of the elevator as it stopped at the 15th floor.

 _"Get out,"_ Tezuka ordered, the moment the door opened. On his hand was a gun, casually pointed at Fuji's direction.

 _"Hello to you too,"_ Fuji replied, sarcasm evident on his voice as he stepped out. He was expecting Tezuka to handcuff him or something of that sort. Instead, the other grabbed his hand and pulled him close. The gun, Fuji noted was still pointing at him.

 _"Don't do anything stupid,"_ Tezuka muttered.

 _"You're the one with the gun."_

Tezuka pulled his hand, tagging him back to his room. He opened its door with the electronic key card and nudged Fuji inside.

 _"You're obedient."_

 _"Only because I don't have a weapon. And you've made your point before that you're physically stronger. So..."_

Tezuka stared at him for a second before putting the gun away. He opened the cabinet housing some clothes and started to undress. Fuji just stared at him.

April might have considered the other guy as an enemy, but their complicated situation aside, he would have to give it to Tezuka. He's got the looks. And the body to die for. Lean but not thin, toned muscles but not too muscular. Just how Fuji liked it.

 _"You like the view that much?"_ Tezuka teased, looking back at him with a slight smirk on his lips.

 _"As if."_

Tezuka pulled a huge box and placed it down on bed. _"Get dressed."_

Fuji glared at him, looking at the box with suspicion. _"If this is an attempt to make me cross dress, I'm going to kill you,"_ Fuji said untying the ribbon from the box. He threw the cover and shut his eyes tight at the clothes inside.

 _"I can easily sneak out of this building. But not you,"_ Tezuka said, buttoning up the last buttons on his long sleeved shirt.

 _"And making me wear this white cocktail dress will solve that problem."_

Tezuka nodded, handing Fuji a paper bag. The no.4 agent snatched it from him and looked at the contents. He snickered and glared daggers at the other man. _"Wig and stilletos?"_

 _"Just wear it. You're my girl for the time being. Shut up and follow my lead."_

Fuji remained immobile. _"I shouldn't have come here."_

 _"I know you know who I am,"_ Tezuka said, figuring out how Yanagi must have already told Fuji about his real identity. _"But I don't have time to explain. The fact that you're here would mean that Seiichi's on the other building. I need you both to be safe."_

Fuji rolled his eyes. _"Says the man who poisoned me."_

Tezuka shrugged. _"If you didn't French kissed me, you wouldn't have ingested much of that poison. It's not my fault if you got carried away."_

 _"I didn't-"_

 _"Admit it. You liked the kiss. I know and I liked it too. Now get dressed before I personally strip you off,"_ Tezuka ordered with a quick elevator glance that made him self-conscious.

He opened his mouth to voice a retort but held himself in check. He had questions, but the argument can wait later. For now, they need to carry on the mission. He grabbed the clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

 **SY: I don't get it. Every time I write something with Tezuka and Fuji involved, there's always this sexual tension. I did what I can to separate them! BUT ...somehow, I end up reuniting them for some reasons...lelz...and am I the only one who thinks that Tezuka in this story is so...I don't know, dangerously handsome and hot? Oh well...**


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **You made sure they didn't. You tortured me so hard, I thought I'll die."**_ **\- Yukimura**

* * *

Yukimura double-checked his weapons. He was currently on board his black sports car parked a block away. He glanced at the digital blueprint of the building in front of him from his mobile. _Athena's Garden_ \- a first-class hotel and casino owned by Keigo Atobe. It's been operating for eight years now and is the favorite hangout venue for the country's aristocracy.

Seven hours ago, he received an alert from his outside, reliable source confirming of Atobe's visit on the place which shall happen tonight. Apparently, an ambassador from an Asian country is staying at the hotel and Atobe's there to personally welcome him. Yukimura glanced at his wrist watch. It showed 6:45 pm - exactly 15 minutes before their target's arrival.

His gaze shifted to the building across the Garden where Fuji got in. It was a high-end condominium where he suspected Tezuka was staying. Yukimura was plainly working on a hunch but he carefully instructed Fuji to search the area in case January doesn't show up first. And judging from the fact that Fuji hasn't called yet, he had to assume that the two already met. Now he has to play his part - namely to get past the superb security at Athena Garden without getting shot at.

He once again checked his appearance from the side mirror. Even on his own eyes, he looked unbelievably feminine. A gorgeous one at that. He heaved a sharp breath and drove straight to the hotel's entrance where a valet was waiting for the arrival of new guests. Yukimura wore his shades before going out of the vehicle.

" _Welcome to Athena's Garden ma'am, your keys please?"_ greeted the attendant on his prim black suit.

Yukimura handed the guy his car keys and straightened his _dress_. He was wearing a black, turtleneck dress with black,three inch heels shoes. His hair? Curly blonde. In this line of job, he had mastered the art of using his feminine face to his advantage -something which involved a lot of cross-dressing. He went past the reception area and headed for the waiting area at the corner with a Mediterranean-inspired living room set-up. He sat down on a vacant couch and pulled a random magazine beneath the glass table in front.

It didn't take more than six minutes before he saw the familiar figure of his target along with his entourage passing through the entrance. Yukimura opened the magazine and flipped through the pages. He counted 6 guards in total. Two walked ahead, clearing off Atobe's path while another two guarded the entrance. One remained outside while the other one, Sanada Genichirou, stayed close beside Atobe.

Yukimura allowed another minute to pass before he stood up and went for the elevator. His target and Sanada has just entered one and he had to run to catch it before it closes. The tall bodyguard opted to block his way, not wanting anyone to get in, but Atobe stopped him with a glare that says, ' _It's a lady.'_ For all his worth, Keigo Atobe is still a gentleman.

Yukimura flashed a coy smile, _"I'm sorry, it's just."_ he waved a hand. _"..running late for a meeting."_

Atobe smiled. _"Not a problem. I hope you enjoy your stay here, miss..."_

" _Jayne,"_

The NIRVANA head nodded. _"A fitting name for a beautiful lady."_

Sanada pressed 28. Yukimura pressed 25.

" _You're on the executive suite,"_ Atobe muttered, sounding impressed. In Athena's Garden, the 25th - 27th floors are reserved for VIPs - politicians, showbiz personalities, high profile businessmen and even syndicate heads. Usually, Atobe gets a heads up when someone occupies those rooms. The woman standing beside him is clearly not one of those on his list. _"Are you by any chance with somebody else?"_

Yukimura shrugged. _"My boyfriend. But he's out."_

Atobe's curiosity was piqued. He only knew two people who are occupying the 25th floor. One's a city mayor, the other is a private businessman. And both, are happily married. Yukimura, who sensed his curiosity clapped once, getting his attention.

" _Why don't you join me for tea? I mean...It's a nice hotel but I'm alone and..."_ he took off his glasses and looked straight at Atobe, revealing a stunning pair of blue eyes - contact lenses of course. First grade.

Atobe gave out a soft chuckle. Blue eyes just like Fuji's. He smiled at Yukimura. _"It's nice meeting you Jayne, and I hate to refuse the offer but I'm also on the rush. But Sanada here,"_ Atobe said, giving a gentle tap on his bodyguard's shoulder, " _..could accompany you for tea. If that's fine of course."_

" _Oh..."_ Yukimura muttered, feigning a surprise and shyness. _"I'd be happy to. But is it okay for Sanada?"_ he asked, flashing a seductive smile to the guard's direction.

Sanada remained still, completely unaffected by the beauty in front of him. _"Atobe that's-"_

" _I'll be fine Sanada. We can't afford to disappoint the beautiful lady here."_

Yukimura smiled at the compliment. Sanada didn't respond but was the first to come out of the elevator as soon as it reached the 25th floor.

" _I guess...I'll see you?"_ Yukimura said, turning to Atobe.

" _Of course."_

The elevator once again closed, leaving Yukimura and Sanada on the hallway. _"Well...is it tea or coffee?"_

The stoic bodyguard heaved a deep sigh, shifted on his feet and casually draw out a gun from his suit vest. He pointed it straight to Yukimura. " _Drop the disguise, Feb. That trick won't work on me again."_

* * *

Fuji shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He might be gay, but he doesn't cross dress. And unlike Yukimura who doesn't have any issues carrying himself on a female clothing, Fuji really doesn't know how to walk on high heels.

" _You look beautiful,"_ Tezuka commented, walking to his direction closer. _"Here, let me."_ He turned Fuji so that his back was on him and helped the other adjust the corset.

" _That's-"_ Fuji draw a sharp breath when Tezuka pulled few strings tighter. _"I can't breath, dammit!"_

Tezuka ignored him and finished tying up the strings. He led Fuji to face on the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. _"Unbelievable."_

Fuji swallowed and fought the blush upon seeing himself on the mirror. He couldn't see any traces of his other personality. The dress fit well with his lean figure. So did the stilettos. And of course the black, long wig. But his good looks still doesn't change the fact that he felt too uncomfortable of the attire. When things go messy later on, he won't be able to fight at his best with his current outfit.

" _Hey,"_ Tezuka called out, turning him around.

Fuji didn't even have a single chance to react when Tezuka pulled him close and kissed him. Normally, his assassin instinct would have kicked in, treating the physical contact as an assault. But unlike his first rough encounter with their no.1 agent, Tezuka is now holding him gently, coaxing him to respond to the kiss by sightly parting his lips with his tongue.

And Fuji did take the invitation. _Because why not?_

He ran a hand on Tezuka's arm, to his shoulder, and finally found his nape, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Tezuka however, gently pushed him back. Fuji blinked several times, cleared his throat and looked away. _"I ...I need a weapon."_

Tezuka nodded. _"You'll get one when we get inside the building."_

" _What was that kiss for?"_

" _Practice. In case someone asks who you are, it's best to show them in action."_

April decided not to argue and began gathering his discarded clothes, placing them on the now empty paper bag which housed the wig and shoes. He knew it was never a good idea to be in the same room with Tezuka, but somehow, he felt relieved knowing that the other guy seemed to be the person whom Yukimura said he is - someone who's one of them. At least he's never hurt him so far.

For now, it's enough.

* * *

" _Are you sure you don't want to put me on handcuffs?"_ Yukimura asked tilting his head innocently.

He was primly sitting at the edge of the bed, still with his female attire while Sanada stood guard at the door, his gun still at hand. They were already inside the huge room the GUILD has reserved under a fake name.

" _And then what?"_ Sanada retorted. _"So you can mess up with the lock and escape?"_

" _C'mon...get over it. It's been five years. You should move on."_

The stoic bodyguard glared but didn't say a word.

Yukimura chuckled slowly taking off his shoes. He threw them at the corner and started pulling down the dress zipper from the back. _"A little help please?"_ he teased, turning his back to Sanada, allowing the stoic guy to see just enough view of the bluenette's pale and smooth skin - save for those very visible scars which have no way of fading.

When no response came, Yukimura went ahead and pulled the dress down, fully revealing his scarred back. By then he knew he got Sanada's attention.

" _So they never healed,"_ the guard commented.

Yukimura smiled. _"You made sure they didn't. You tortured me so hard, I thought I'll die."_

" _But here you are, alive. Fortunate as ever, aren't you?"_

February hummed in agreement. He grabbed a shirt and pants from the cabinet, slightly surprised at the fact that Sanada's allowing him to move considering their history and current predicament. Supposedly, they'll be at each other's neck by now, fighting over who's going to be killed first. Yet they remained civil. So yes, surprising. Amusing even.

Yukimura never told anyone about what happened during his capture after the failed Echizen mission. All the GUILD knew was he's tortured almost to death but somehow, along the process of interrogation three months after, he managed to get away. To the other members of the 12, his escape was quite suspicious. May and September particularly, never believed how he made it up to 3 months in captivity without dying. They've always thought that Yukimura's escape has a catch and that it involved something that could jeopardize the safety of their organization.

But in the end, the Director and the rest of his advisors sided with February. After everything that has happened, he's still one of the most indispensable agents the GUILD has. Letting him go was not an option.

The truth is, Yukimura was not entirely honest. Yes he managed to escape. And yes he never revealed information that could harm their organization. What he didn't tell anyone, not even his friend Yanagi, was how he was helped out by one of Echizen's men - _Genichirou Sanada, a marine officer even before he took on the job of becoming Atobe's bodyguard._

Sanada was never an ex-marine. He is a true-blooded marine. - has always been. Which means, he's currently working for the government under the strict order of pretending to be a mercenary for the sake of gathering intelligence on NIRVANA's inner circle, which happened to include the prominent Echizens as well.

It was all an unfortunate incident that when he and Yukimura first met, the Echizen patriarch wanted Sanada to show his loyalty by getting answers from the GUILD agent through the most effective method - torture. February of course, never said a word. And Sanada, never held back, treating the other as a collateral damage for his covert mission.

" _You know...I never really thanked you for releasing me. Covertly. And don't deny it. I know you're the one who knocked out the guards on duty and left the main door out of that prison cell open"_

Sanada raised a brow. _"You're thanking the man who gave you all those scars?"_

" _Can't I? Besides..."_ Yukimura shrugged, _"I kind of like being in pain. It's...stimulating.."_

Sanada smirked, shaking his head. _"Tezuka already hates me after he found out that it was I who almost got you killed. And then here you are thanking me."_

" _I'm sure he doesn't know. And correction. He's targeting you because he thinks you're up to killing Atobe,"_ Yukimura said crossing his arms in front of him. _"They grew up together. And Atobe's a businessman. Not a criminal. He can't let you do that."_

The stoic bodyguard eyed him in amusement wondering how the bluenette got hold of all these information. _"So what. You're abandoning your original mission of taking down Atobe to protect me?"_

" _My mission is to bring down NIRVANA. Nobody said about me killing anybody. Besides,"_ Yukimura smiled with confidence. _"Atobe's going to behave. April will make sure of that."_

" _I have a gun and I can shoot you...get out of here..But somehow I can't seem to pull the trigger. Why's that?"_

Yukimura looked straight at Sanada with a knowing smile. _"Because I think you like me. And if that's a yes, you'll put away the gun so we can talk. "_

" _Or..."_ Sanada paused for emphasis, _"You'll do exactly as I say and stop seducing me,"_

Yukimura's smile vanished. Things always go bad when February doesn't get what he wants. And by bad, he means blood. Lots of it.

* * *

" _Where's my gun?"_ Fuji ordered, extending a hand once he and Tezuka safely made their way inside Athena's Garden without rousing any suspicion.

Their entrance was rather easy. Atobe's security detail at the lobby knew who Tezuka was and didn't care to ask any question about the woman clinging on his side. Fuji however, noticed the conspiratorial grin passing along two of the guards. Apparently, they're not used to seeing Tezuka bringing in some girl before. This, might be a first.

" _There's no gun. I'll lead you to the penthouse-"_

" _WHAT?!"_ Fuji thundered. _"This is not funny. Give me-"_

" _Listen. There's a secret door in his library. It's connected to a tunnel. Get in there, lead him out. There's a black van waiting at the exit."_

Fuji gaped, not believing what he's hearing. He clenched his fists and lunged forward, attempting to snatch away Tezuka's weapon. Which was reckless, considering that he's still on his high heels. He tripped and fell straight forward and Tezuka grabbed his arms, twisting it harshly on Fuji's back and slamming him face first against the wall. Fuji groaned in pain, trying helplessly to break from Tezuka's tight grip.

" _Behave, April."_

" _I'm gonna kill you,"_ Fuji gritted his teeth.

January eased his grip and whispered, _"You can't. But if you do this right, I'll be yours for a day and you can do everything you want."_

Fuji kept on pulling his arm, but it's clear how the other doesn't plan on letting him go. _"I still want a gun."_

Tezuka, considering their time line finally let him go. He grabbed an extra weapon from his bag and handed it to Fuji.

April eyed the gun with suspicion. _"I can shoot you."_

" _You can't."_

Fuji grabbed the weapon, glaring at their no. 1 agent. He hasn't receive any calls from Yukimura, and he's worried. But as he'd always reminded himself, he needs to trust him. _"Why are you trying to save Keigo?"_

Tezuka raised a brow. _"I'm not. I'm removing him off his position as NIRVANA's head. From there the government could file formal charges against all his illegalities."_

" _But you don't want him dead,"_ Fuji muttered.

" _No. I don't."_ Tezuka looked at him hard. _"So you love him?"_

Fuji swallowed. _"N-no...it's...we don't have commitments...but...I don't know. Why do you care?"_

Tezuka shrugged. _"I don't. But you're one of the 12. People like us don't fall in love. You know what I mean?"_

Fuji nodded, regaining back him composure.

" _Now go."_

* * *

 **SY: I'm going all psycho writing about this Yukimura here...tsss...**


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **So you decided to finally kill me now?"**_ **\- Sanada**

* * *

Fuji finished taking off his disguise and checked the number of bullets on the gun that Tezuka handed him. He gave a sharp sigh and faced the other agent. _"One bullet? Do I look like I'm bulletproof?"_

January ignored him as he continued studying a digital map on his phone, focusing mainly on the schematics of the 25th floor. _"Just...don't get killed, okay?"_

Fuji gave a sharp sigh. He hid the gun on his waist where it's safely covered with the lose shirt he's wearing. _"So I deliver him to that black van and then I walk away?"_

" _Yes."_

" _What about you?"_

Tezuka turned off his phone and looked at him. _"Are we friends?"_

" _No!"_ Fuji snapped.

" _Then stop worrying about me. I'll be fine."_

* * *

" _That, is room service,"_ Yukimura said casually standing up and walking to the door where a muffled buzz on the electronic intercom just sounded. Sanada grabbed his arm, but Yukimura pulled back. "This is my room."

February opened the door and beamed at the housekeeper. Sanada stayed close by, away from the staff's direct vision.

" _Your dinner as ordered, sir."_

" _Of course. Thank you. I'll handle it from here,"_ Yukimura said,dismissing the personnel with a gentle smile. He pushed the food cart in, surreptitiously pulling the steak knife, making sure the other man doesn't notice. Surprise is his main advantage and he only has one chance to do it. He carefully set the plates on the dining table, keeping his hand, the one holding the weapon, off from Sanada's sight.

He heard the guard's footsteps coming close behind him. Yukimura placed the last dish on the table, snapped his eyes shut and listened.

Five steps, four, three...two -

He gripped the tablecloth and yanked it to Sanada's direction, leaving all the plates and dishes clattering on the marble floor. He saw a moment of surprise on Sanada's eyes. Yukimura flipped the knife on his hand.

With mastered accuracy, he darted the weapon to Sanada's head.

* * *

Sanada knew he couldn't be too careless with Yukimura around. He gripped the gun on his hand just when he saw the table cloth being thrown on his face. He took a step back in surprise, raising his weapon to fire but a sharp spark distracted his vision, and then he saw the knife.

He managed to back away the same second as the bladed weapon flew on his direction. It grazed on his right cheek where it left a visible cut.

Sanada cursed and fired at nothing in particular. He lunged forward, but there wasn't any traces of Yukimura.

" _Shit,"_ he muttered.

His attention was too full of Yukimura that he failed to see the slight movement to his left. He turned back just in time to receive a solid blow to his abdomen. Sanada staggered back, coughing in mixed pain and surprise.

In his years of service in the military, he had his own experiences of deadly encounters with mercenaries and drug syndicates. He knows what real pain and knows how to handle his ground. But the blow just now...

He fell on one knee, groaning and raising the gun, ready to fire.

But Yukimura was faster, drawing another knife, this time one of his own, and threw it straight to Sanada's hand.

The marine officer groaned in pain, his gun falling down from his grip as the knife stabbed through his palm. He didn't even had enough time to react before Yukimura pulled out the weapon from his hand. Sanada groaned as more blood oozed from the wound.

He grimaced as he saw Yukimura lick the tip of the knife with his blood. Sanada met several killers in the past with a hell lot of psycho tendencies, but looking at the bluenette on the same light just seemed...too creepy. And then he felt the sudden blur in his vision. Sanada shook his head harshly.

" _Dizzy?"_ Yukimura asked, lowering himself so he was face to face with the other man. _"That's the poison working. I love to have different types of them on my knives and you see..."_ he said, caressing Sanada's cheek. _"The one that hit you is quite deadly."_

Sanada coughed. He felt his body slowly, numbing. But what worried him most was his fading vision. He felt February leaning in as he licked his wounded cheek. _"So you decided to finally kill me now?"_ he breathed.

Yukimura traced a thumb on his lower lip. _"Of course not...I said I'd protect you. And trust me...I have better plans. But I need you...to shut up and let me do my job. "_

The next thing Sanada knew, February's cold lips was on his, kissing him with so much gentleness he would have otherwise found endearing if not their current situation. Sanada raised a hand to push him away, but Yukimura held him still. The marine officer found the other's reasoning so twisted he didn't even want to think about it. After all, how can the man who just stabbed his hand and poisoned him claim to be doing all these for protection? Besides, he didn't want it.

The door slammed open.

Yukimura broke the kiss and stood up. He turned to the intruder, dropping the bloodied knife at the sight of the person he so long wanted to see. _"Kunimitsu..."_

Tezuka stared back at his friend with indifference and then darted a look at Sanada's figure sitting on the floor. _"What poison?"_

The bluenette frowned at the tone. _"Tezuka, what are you-"_

" _What poison?"_ Tezuka repeated in what sounded as a command.

February snapped his eyes with a sigh, _"Belladonna...it's-"_

" _I know what it is. Give him the antidote."_

The bluenette looked offended. They haven't seen each other for five years and this is how they greet each other on their first reunion? He looked away with a frown. When he didn't move, Tezuka closed their distance and grabbed him. He picked up the knife that the other just dropped and slit Yukimura's arm.

Fresh blood oozed from his arm but the bluenette couldn't care more. He need not to be told what to do next. He went back to Sanada and lifted his chin. "Drink," he muttered, urging the marine officer to swallow few drips of his blood. With the 12 types of poison he uses, all of it can be canceled out using the antidote injected on his body by none other than Renji. This way, February could stay forever safe against his own weapon of choice.

But just like any other formidable weapons, it has some drawbacks to the beholder. In Yukimura's case, it's his unpredictable character which borders from mild psychosis to extreme paranoia. He doesn't panic though, doesn't hallucinate. But when the antidote - a unique concoction of drugs - on his blood acts up as a result of bleeding, just like now, the gentle, lovely Yukimura becomes the GUILD's February - the notorious no.2 agents who's known for his horrifying and unspeakable ways of torturing his prey.

And Tezuka has always been that single person who can control him.

So when January left 5 years ago. Yukimura held himself back, took extra caution to make sure he doesn't bleed much on missions.

" _Aren't you a bit happy to see me?"_ Yukimura asked, hurt obvious in his voice, though the flare in his eyes told something more. _"I've been patient. You never came back, not a call, not a message, nothing!"_ He turned and glared at his friend. _"You don't have any idea how..."_ February inhaled, feeling the familiar throbbing of his head and the slow surge of anger boiling in him. He clenched his fists _"...how hard it is to to stand on top of the GUILD in your absence and...to prevent myself from killing...people...members of our own, September, god I hate him...I-"_

" _Seiichi,"_ Tezuka started with the same voice that has always tamed the other. _"Breathe."_

Yukimura did. He closed his eyes and inhaled...exhaled...Few more seconds, he opened his eyes.

" _Better?"_ January asked.

Yukimura nodded with a slight blush. _"I'm sorry...I didn't-"_

Tezuka raised a hand, stopping him. _"I'll take it from here. You go up and provide Fuji some backup in case things go messy."_

Yukimura smiled. _"The last time I checked this is still my mission. And Fuji's my backup not the other way around. I..."_ he paused, glancing back at the marine's slumped figure on the floor. _"...am not leaving Genichirou..."_

" _You don't want to do this,"_ Tezuka said with a frown, having quite the idea what Seiichi has on mind. And this is not what he planned to happen. With Sanada's identity now compromised, it's highly likely that he can no longer go back to service. By then he'll be jobless...free from anyone's control, in search for a new reason to live...just like how Shiraishi was before Yukimura took him in. _"Seiichi, leave. Now."_

The bluenette looked at him with an amused arched of a brow. _"We're friends. But I don't take orders from you, remember?"_

* * *

 **SY: Writing this chapter sparked an idea. What if I make a spin-off focusing on say...Yukimura's 7 Deadly Sins?...which stands for his 7 deadliest types of poison...and each poison...is meant for 7 different targets...and WHAT IF...he falls for one of those targets? OMG...I can actually see the story happening! *clasps hands in excitement*. I know. This things happen to me...sort of nuts...but...don't mind me...and why does Yukimura looks so stunningly gorgeous even on his psycho state?! I can't...**

 **(It's 2 a.m! Okay bye! Got to hit the bed now! Reviews are loved!)**

 **P.S. Belladonna is real. It's a poisonous flower - both the leaves and the berries. So if someone tells you to eat the edible-looking berries, say NO. And next chapter's for FUJI and ATOBE fandom because I say so.**


	8. Chapter 8

" _ **Screw him. He's a virgin. Guys like him don't get to say something about love." -**_ **Atobe**

* * *

" _Syusuke.."_

" _Keigo.."_

When Fuji said that he'll do this right, he actually expected getting into a very nasty, bloody situation where he had to defeat all of Atobe's men before he can enter his room. As it turned out, he need not to dirty his hands. The penthouse was literally deserted. Save for an utterly unguarded Keigo Atobe who was comfortably seated on his swivel chair behind a mahogany table.

" _Where are your guards?"_ Fuji asked with a distant tone, though he couldn't take off his eyes on his boyfriends face. The NIRVANA head obviously, is not getting enough sleep judging from the visible dark circles under his eyes. In as much as he hated to admit it, Fuji knew he's at fault. So yes he feels guilty...and _hurt_.

" _I sent them away. Sanada was here with me. But as you can see..."_ Atobe gave an exhausted sigh. _"Seems like he got caught up on something."_

Fuji swallowed, taking his eyes off his lover. _"I need to get you out of here."_

" _Is that what he said?"_

" _It doesn't matter who is saying what. We need to get out,"_ Fuji muttered, walking to the direction of the library. He quickly scanned the walls, finding the supposedly hidden switch that would open a secret door leading outside. He was so busy tapping and listening to the concrete, trying to decipher which part sounded hollow. He found nothing. And then Atobe was suddenly behind him. Fuji flinched when he felt the other's warm hand on his shoulder.

He spun around only to be pushed back against the wall.

" _Syusuke..."_

Fuji wanted to say something but ended up looking straight at his lover's face. When he dated Atobe three months ago, it was all because of a very strong physical attraction. The gray-haired man is way beyond good-looking. He's hot, sexy, athletic, name it. So when that same man first step inside the fancy bar and restaurant he frequent, Fuji couldn't help but feel drawn to his allure. Apparently, the feeling's mutual.

* * *

 _3 months ago..._

Fuji sighed in contentment as he took a sip of his favorite bourbon. He was fresh from a mission in Central Asia, and just like the usual, spending some lone time in this serene bar with a nice mild drink has always helped him clear off his mind - do some thinking.

The silver wind chimes of the bar's entrance sounded, signaling the arrival of a new guest. Normally, Fuji wouldn't mind. But for some reason, perhaps out of random curiosity, he turned, landing his eyes on a gray-haired guy on a formal business attire minus the suit. Fuji noted the loose tie and slightly rumpled collar. The white long sleeves looked like they were folded up to the elbows in a hurry.

Grumpy and tired.

April trailed the man with his eyes for a few more seconds before he went back attending to his drink. True. The man looked like a mess. But it doesn't change the fact that he looks hot and sexy on his unguarded state that Fuji wondered how he would be like in bed. He smiled at his own thoughts, taking another sip of his drink before once again looking over his shoulder to the man's direction.

Only this time, he caught the other staring back at him.

Fuji almost choked. Almost. Instead, he raised his glass and smiled - a silent cheers.

The man responded by raising his own.

One smile led to few more lingering looks. Before they knew it, they were already casually seated beside each other, care off Atobe who did the honor of giving up his precious warm lounge in favor of sitting on a cold, stool just in front of the bar counter.

" _So...Atobe-san..."_ Fuji said sweetly, alcohol affecting his sense of being discreet as he deliberately leaned closer.

" _Keigo,"_

Fuji smiled. _"So Keigo-san...what brings you around? I don't often see you."_

" _A hunch."_

" _Hunch?"_

Atobe took a sip from his drink before looking back, eyes landing on Fuji's...well... lips. _"In business, you win by finding the rare. I had a hunch I'll find it here."_

Fuji arched a brow. _"What kind of rare?"_

The gray-haired guy thought for a second. _"For instance, in the hundreds of people I meet in a month, there's only that 0.0001 percent of me, meeting someone with a stunningly captivating blue eyes. That sort of rare."_

Fuji chuckled, letting the subtle compliment slide. _"So what kind of business do you have with those rare stuff, if I may ask?"_

Atobe shrugged, adjusting his position so half of his body was facing Fuji. _"Depends on the opportunities I'm given and allowed to exhaust."_

" _Well then..."_ Fuji started, finishing the last of his drink in a gulp. _"What do you want?"_

Atobe smirked.

* * *

 _ **-Back to the present-**_

" _I'm sorry,"_ Fuji muttered, not taking off his gaze on his lover. _"I lied. I led you to believe that I'm decent, which I'm not. And I'm sorry."_

Atobe kept his hands planted against the wall, preventing Fuji from going anywhere.

" _But we had an agreement. That we won't stay committed and we're free to break us off anytime. Now is that time Keigo."_

" _Except..."_ Atobe said, glaring daggers at him. _"I stayed committed. I never dated anyone else, I turned down marriage proposals from business associates all because I thought I had you."_

Fuji swallowed hard, gripping the gun on his hand tighter. _"We need to get out of here."_

"Yes we do, and you're coming with me," Atobe said, taking a step back to press his hand against a particular area of the wallpapered concrete.

" _Keigo, you're not listen-"_

" _No. You listen to me!"_ he thundered, in time for the wall to be pried open, revealing the secret pathway. _"I am so tired of thinking how I'd hate you for lying about the fact that we're enemies. Because I can't. I care so much that I can't bring myself to hate you, Syusuke. And don't call it cheezy coz for my entire existence this is the first time I'm being honest about how I feel."_

" _I'm sorry Keigo,"_ Fuji said in a hollow voice as he raised his gun and pointed it straight to Atobe. _"But the GUILD is my life. And Tezuka's right. We don't fall in love."_

Atobe remained unfazed despite being at gunpoint. _"Tezuka?"_ he snickered. _"I've always known his allegiance is not to me,"_ he waved a dismissive hand, stepping forward to the secret passage. _"Screw him. He's a virgin. Guys like him don't get to say something about love."_

And then he walked ahead. Fuji followed close by.

* * *

 _3 months ago..._

" _So I guess this is the part when I should say thank you for the wonderful night,"_ Fuji said with a smile, just before stepping out of one of the rooms of a five-star hotel, which is apparently owned by Atobe.

" _Yes. Tonight's wonderful,"_ Atobe conceded, confidently leaning against the door's frame with nothing more than a white towel on his waist. His normally wavy hair was combed back.

" _Well..."_ Fuji muttered stepping closer and giving the other guy a quick kiss on the lips. _"Good night."_

" _Good night."_

They stayed close to each other for a few seconds before Fuji took a step back. _"You have my number. Call me."_

Atobe nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **SY: I'm starting to actually get carried away with the ATOJI pair...and my TEFU side's trying to choke me...and then there's SANAYUKI on the other side who's tapping their feet in impatience. SHIRAISHI-saaaan! *sobs* Go finish your mission and come back! The GUILD's bullying meeee!**

 **Don't mind me.**


	9. Chapter 9

" _ **What? You call him 'honey' and I get to be called by my name? That's not fair."**_ **\- Shiraishi**

* * *

" _Lay low and stay close. Don't do anything stupid,"_ Fuji said, taking on a commanding stance as he gestured Atobe to stand behind him.

When Atobe went ahead the passage a minute ago, April took the chance to examine the area's built. Judging from the thickness of the concrete walls, he knew it wouldn't easily yield against any impact. It was obvious what the tunnel was built for - to ensure Atobe's safe passage in case of an emergency transport.

It didn't take them 5 minutes to reach a steel door.

" _Elevator,"_ Atobe said, walking closer and punching few keys on the digital locks. The steel door opened in one smooth slide. _"Well, shall we?"_

Fuji didn't respond and went in straight. Atobe stood beside him and closed the elevator door. He pressed for the ground floor. Considering their location from the penthouse, Fuji estimated another 2 to 3 minutes of descent before arriving at the secret basement.

April focused his thoughts on the possible scenario that could happen the moment he hands Atobe to whoever is waiting on that black van. One, they will immediately leave as if nothing happened. Two, they will shoot him to death. The latter is the most likely scenario and should there be more than three guards waiting, he couldn't say for sure how he'll get them all with just a single freaking bullet that Tezuka gave him.

" _Relax, Syusuke. I won't let anyone touch you. Just come silently and put the gun away so we can get things over with."_

Fuji's frown deepened. _"I'm not coming with you, Keigo."_

" _I would have to insist."_

" _And I refuse."_

" _Why are you being a brat?"_ Atobe said, annoyance clear in his voice.

Fuji faced him, still with the frown. _"I'm not being a brat. You're-"_

But Atobe cut him off with a kiss. April didn't even try to push the other away and just let his lover kiss him.

" _You're not kissing me back,"_ Atobe said few seconds after noticing how Fuji remained still and unresponsive. Usually, the other likes to be in control. And despite being the dominant in their relationship, he preferred the Fuji who puts up a fight and doesn't easily let him have his way.

" _If I kiss you, we can't stop. And it wouldn't just end in a kiss, so no. I refuse to respond. And Keigo-"_

Again, Atobe shut him up with a kiss. This time though, Fuji gently pushed him back. _"Keigo, stop,"_ he said, staring straight at his lover. _"What we had..."_ Fuji swallowed. _"It's over. So just...stop."_

A second after the elevator ceased its descent. The doors slid open. Fuji breathed deep and went out, setting aside every bit of guilt at Atobe's hurt look. He will soon get over it. Atobe's stronger than that.

Soon, he'll forget about them. And Fuji hoped the same for him.

* * *

Sanada could hear two faint but distinct voices. He tried opening his eyes only to snap them back shut for the sudden pain he felt. He swallowed and tasted the foul taste of Yukimura's blood. It tasted like a weird concoction of herbs and spices with a very strong hint of mint which almost burnt his throat. And to think that he just had few drops of it only made it worse. He couldn't bear the thought of taking in more of the other's blood.

Good thing is, it seemed to have worked. The numbness in his body has already subsided, making it easier to move, but not strong enough to actually reach out and grab his weapon which was lying at a far end corner. Still, it's better than being at the brink of death.

" _You don't have enough reason to kill him. Technically, the GUILD didn't even authorize the kill. So unless you want your allegiance to be compromised, you'll leave him under my care,"_ he heard Yukimura said.

" _Is that a threat?"_

" _No of course not."_ A short pause. _"But I'll have to insist that you leave him alone, Kunimitsu. He's not our enemy."_

" _He's a complication,"_ Tezuka said in full authority as if what he said explained anything there is to explain about his present action. _"And trust me when I say that things will be better if he's dead."_

Sanada heard Yukimura's footsteps closing and brace himself for any pain. Nothing came. Instead, he felt those cold hands caressing his face gently - so gentle that he literally felt himself shiver at the touch.

" _I want him, Kunimitsu."_

" _Seiichi, this is not about-"_

" _And he will be the GUILD's new August."_

Tezuka gritted his teeth. _"No. Not a chance."_

" _Then do you want to hurt me?"_

January was aware it was all Yukimura's ploy, acting like the one who's at a disadvantage when the reality was otherwise. He knew very well how his best friend gets what he wants. And it always involved acting hurt. Strangely, Tezuka couldn't seem to get immunity on the act. _"Seiichi...securing a spot on the twelve is not for you to decide."_

Yukimura turned to him and nodded. _"I know. It needs Senggoku's approval and three yeses from the GUILD's five permanent members."_

" _And I say no."_ Tezuka said in a tone that his decision is final.

Yukimura smiled. _"February, March and April. Three yeses."_

Tezuka glared.

The bluenette just shrugged with a lovely smile.

* * *

" _We're here,"_ Fuji said, stopping in front of the steel door which lead outside the building where Atobe's escorts are supposed to wait. _"You'll do exactly as I said and-"_

" _I know. Get in the van and get lost."_

Fuji ignored the sarcasm and pulled the door open, his other hand holding his gun. Atobe stepped out.

" _Took you long enough,"_ greeted Niou Masaharu, a special agent working under him who also acts as his bodyguard in Sanada's absence. _"And I never thought you're the one who's going to save our king,"_ he said, directing the remark at Fuji.

" _I'm not saving anyone. Now go."_

Niou smirked opening the passengers side of the black van and gesturing Atobe to hop in. The NIRVANA head didn't moved an inch from where he's standing.

" _C'mon Atobe...we have to get to the airport before the federal agents do."_

" _I'm not going anywhere without Syusuke. Now tie him."_

" _WHAT?!"_ Fuji and Niou said in unison.

Atobe raised a brow, staring at Niou incredulously. _"Are you deaf?"_

The agent rolled his eyes, debating how exactly to proceed. Personally, he wouldn't mind shooting the GUILD agent here. However, Tezuka's instruction was clear - not to hurt Fuji. Not a scratch. It's not like he's taking orders from the guy. But he knew Tezuka well enough to understand that he's someone you don't want to cross if you value your life. Besides, both Inui and Yuushi agreed to go with Tezuka's plan.

" _Atobe...I am really, really, million times sorry..."_

The NIRVANA head frowned as he saw Niou raised his fist. Before he knew it, a strong, blinding punch hit his jaw. He barely have a second to think before he felt a snap on his neck. And then he fell unconscious.

" _You'll get fired, you know that right?"_ Fuji muttered, frowning at the unceremonious way Niou pushed Atobe inside the passenger's seat.

Nious sighed. _"Yeah..I'll manage. So ugh..."_ he gave an elevator glance at the blue-eyed agent. _"I guess this is it."_

Fuji nodded. _"Where are the others?"_

Niou shrugged. _"Somewhere. We know our place. Don't worry. You'll have a safe exit."_

" _Hard to believe from the man who just knocked off his own boss."_

Niou chuckled. _"You're safe. And Fuji...right?"_

April nodded.

" _You're...beautiful. More beautiful in person."_

Fuji raised a brow in amusement. _"Just go, Niou-kun."_

* * *

 _ **-2 hours after: GUILD Headquarters-**_

" _You got to be kidding me,"_ Shiraishi muttered in annoyance as he dashed towards one of the rooms Yanagi uses to care for wounded agents. He didn't care to knock before pushing the door open, frowning at the sight of an all too smiling Yukimura, feeding a disheveled-looking Sanada Genichirou.

" _C'mon honey...you have to eat,"_ the bluenette said, ignoring Shiraishi's presence.

Sanada grunted but did as February said.

" _All right. Enough!"_ Shiraishi thundered. _"What is this?"_

Yukimura placed the bowl of soup he's holding at the bedside table. _"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"_

" _Isn't he supposed to be dead?"_ Shiraishi retorted in full sarcasm.

Yukimura glared at him.

" _What? You call him 'honey' and I get to be called by my name? That's not fair."_

" _Shiraishi..."_ Yukimura sighed and gave a short smile to Sanada. _"I'll be back."_ And then he stood up, pulling March out of the room.

" _What is wrong with you?"_ the bluenette asked, deep frown on his face. _"He is my guest and our future GUILD member so you.."_ he paused. _"...should treat him well."_

Shiraishi crossed his arms in front of his chest, regarding Yukimura in indifference. He was supposed to head to Moscow for their agreed rendezvous but after hearing from Yanagi what had transpired on the Atobe mission, he had no choice but to go back. _"I took my eyes off you for a couple of hours and you bring back an enemy?"_

February arched a brow, examining March's reaction. He had first dismissed the idea, but now, he could clearly see what Shiraishi was doing. _"You are jealous."_ he said in a matter of fact tone. _"Wow."_

" _Seiichi...that man.."_ he heaved a sigh. _"We don't know who he is."_

" _I do."_

" _Oh please, don't be stupid."_

February snapped his eyes shut, trying to think. _"Shiraishi..."_ he said as he opened his eyes and placed both of his hands on March's face, forcing him to look at him straight. _"There's something I need to confirm and I'd like you to stay still okay?"_

Shiraishi frowned, but before he could voice his protest, Yukimura leaned in, clashing their lips together. He had to blink once, and then twice to understand what was happening. Yukimura was kissing him. OMG. His instincts told him to pull away. Unfortunately, that same instincts seemed to have short circuited as he felt himself pulling his friend closer to deepen the kiss. Yukimura of course, was more than eager to respond, which Shiraishi thought was kind of hot coz the bluenette was a damn good kisser. And his tongue...god...

February pulled away with a soft chuckle, his face slightly flushed. _"And here I thought you're straight."_

Shiraishi blushed, suddenly feeling too self conscious as he took a step back to keep a safe distance from his friend just in case. _"I am!"_

" _But?"_

Shiraishi could now feel more heat creeping on his face, which is really stupid. He didn't have any reason to be acting this way. Perhaps it's because of the seafood dinner he had just an hour ago. It must be the reason, right? RIGHT?!

" _Shiraishi...we really need to talk."_

" _No...I mean...I had to report back to Senggoku. It's-"_

" _I said.."_ Yukimura muttered with a dangerous glint in his eyes. _"We. Need. To. Talk."_

" _No just-"_

" _In my room. If you're not there in ten minutes, I'll find you and I'm going to top. Trust me, you won't like it."_

And with that, Yukimura retreated back to Sanada's room. Shiraishi frowned, confused.

' _What does he mean by he's going to top?'_

* * *

 **Yukimura:** I was peacefully feeding Genichirou and you distracted me.

 **Me:** I'm the writer! I deserve a break, namely, Shiraishi back in the story!

 **Yukimura:** *glares* Oh...you're now answering me back..

 **Me:** *slight panic..just slight* I let you kiss Shiraishi-san! That's...that's a privilege!

 **Yukimura:** *flips hair* Oh well...let's see how good he is. You started it. He better be in my room in 10 minutes.

 **Me:** *full mode panic* No, no, no, no! Don't you dare touch him.

 **Yukimura:** Oh please. Shut up.

 **Me:** *sobs* Gomen Shiraishi-san...*sobs and silently walks away to Senggoku's office*

 **Lesson learned: You don't talk back to a queen. The Yukimura- caliber type of queen. I'll now shut up and prepare for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

" _ **FYI I sleep naked. But since you're here, I'll leave my pants on."**_ **\- Tezuka**

* * *

Fuji silently took a sip from his glass of cognac. After Niou took off with Atobe, he wasted no time and fled the area. Mission protocols demands all agents to communicate with their partners or headquarters in the case of solo missions. Fuji did neither.

He's tired. So exhausted more than how his pride wants to admit. But he also knew it wasn't much of the physical drain but more like emotional. Three days ago he was so sure of himself - that he could perfectly carry out the mission without issues about attachment and the like.

And while he did his part in the sudden triple collaboration with the GUILD's two of the best, he couldn't set aside the growing emptiness in him. Was it really over? Will he even see Atobe again? Fuji knew he shouldn't. The NIRVANA head will be on the run from now on, and he should know better not to get involved.

Still...

" _I trust my intuition, but I'm no psychic,"_ the familiar baritone voice greeted.

Fuji turned to his side to find Tezuka taking the seat to his left.

" _What are you doing here?"_

Tezuka signaled the bartender. Apparently, the man knew Tezuka well to actually understand what mix the other wants. _"You just left. You didn't even drop a message."_

" _Where's Feb?"_

A frown crept at the normally stoic guy. _"Back at headquarters."_

" _You didn't go with him?"_

Tezuka's drink arrived. He took a sip and let the strong concoction burn his throat before facing Fuji. _"If I did I wouldn't be here."_

Few seconds of silence passed between them before January decided to break it. _"Are you all right?"_

Fuji sighed and faced the other guy. _"I just drove my boyfriend away. My ankles still hurt for that stupid high heels you made me wear, and I actually don't know how to describe what I feel, so no. I don't think I'm fine. Happy now?"_

Tezuka glanced at Fuji's half full drink before he grabbed and finished it in a gulp. The blue-eyed genius glared at him.

" _Let's go."_

" _The mission's done."_

" _I know. And I have a hotel reservation nearby."_

The confused look on Fuji's face was apparent.

" _I keep my words. You did your job. So now you can have me for a day,"_ Tezuka glanced at his wrist watch. _"Your 24 hours starts now."_

Fuji snickered, half amused and annoyed. He's stressed. Upset even. And then here's Tezuka, disturbing his precious 'me moment' for what? A one night stand?

" _Go home. Just forget about it,"_ he muttered, frowning as he realized that his glass is now empty. He was about to call the bartender when Tezuka grabbed him by the wrist and literally yanked him off where he was seated.

" _You might not want to avail of this opportunity, but I do."_

" _Tezuka-"_

" _Not another word until we get to my room."_

* * *

Yukimura held two knives on his hands, savoring the feel of their sharp blades as he ran them on his fingers. _"So for how long?"_ he asked, eyes fixed at Shiraishi who was primly seating at the edge of the bluenette's bed as ordered.

" _What do you mean by how long?"_ March asked, eyeing the knives on the other's hand. _"And will you please put those away?"_

Yukimura flipped the knives on his hands, ignoring his friend. _"I figured you have a crush on me. Since when?"_

Shiraishi frowned, wanting to look annoyed, though the blush on his face said otherwise. _"Crush? C'mon Seiichi. We're no longer kids."_

" _The fact is, you kissed me. And I liked it. You're good."_

" _Thanks...Hey!"_ Shiraishi snapped. _"You did it first! And that's not the point!"_

Yukimura shrugged. _"It doesn't matter. The real issue is you're starting to develop this romantic attachment to me of all people..."_ Yukimura sighed with a frown. _"...and you know how I hate those types of complications."_

March opened his mouth to retort, only to look away and think. This is so not right. Yes he was annoyed that the certain Sanada person was suddenly brought on their side. And yes he's not particularly in favor of Seiichi caring for him like they're close. But that doesn't mean he's in love or something. He's straight. He respects the bluenette and that is all. Romantic attachment? With a guy? Jeez he doesn't even date girls anymore. Shiraishi would rather put himself in the category of 'asexual' beings.

He inhaled and stared back at February. _"I don't feel anything for you, okay?"_ he exhaled. _"...at least not the way you think. I care because you cared for me when I had nothing. And I hate having to deal with someone who obviously doesn't care for you at all."_

Yukimura nodded, conceding to his point. _"I see."_

" _Can I go now?"_

The bluenette frowned in thought. _"Yes.."_ he said stepping closer and gently pushing Shiraishi down on bed. He leaned close. _"But I don't feel well..."_

" _Have you talked to Renji? C'mon I'll bring you-"_

Yukimura held out a finger to his lips, stopping him from talking. _"I know a better medication."_

March frowned. _"Why do I get the feeling that it doesn't have to do with anything medical?"_

February smiled. _"Because it doesn't."_

And then they kissed.

* * *

" _Fancy,"_ Fuji muttered taking in every detail of Tezuka's room.

When he said he had a reservation, he never thought it meant a VIP room. But then again it's Tezuka that we're talking about. Money is never an issue. Still he was surprised with the other's taste. He was under the impression that January's more like the minimalist type. The room is far from minimalist.

He turned to his companion and frowned when he saw the other undressing. _"What are you doing?"_

" _Saving you the hassle."_

Fuji gaped. And then he bit his lower lip. _"I didn't come here for sex. If that's what you're thinking."_

Tezuka looked at him, perhaps trying to assess their current situation and the blatant rejection he has just been confronted. _"Atobe will be fine. As long as he stays put near his guards, he'll be fine."_

" _You don't know that."_

" _I know him,"_ Tezuka muttered discarding his shirt on the couch. He faced Fuji, shirts off, and hair slightly ruffled. April would never say it out loud, but Tezuka looked so damn hot, that he had to try not to stare at those rich abdominal muscles on display. He knew that alcohol and an overly attractive guy is never a good combination. And January, who seemed to read right through his thoughts just had the audacity to let out a smirk.

" _I won't do anything,"_ Tezuka said, opening his arms wide. _"You can stare if that's what you want. Or, you can touch me. Choose."_

Fuji rolled his eyes and diverted his attention to something else - anything. His eyes landed on the bed. _"I'd rather get a good night sleep,"_ he said, not waiting for the other's permission as he slammed himself on the soft mattress. He never thought he wanted to lie down this bad not until his back made contact with the feathery soft bed. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Tezuka went closer and did the same. Fuji's eyes snapped open the moment he felt the additional weight on his side. He darted a look at January. _"Put on a shirt."_

" _FYI I sleep naked. But since you're here, I'll leave my pants on."_

Fuji felt the heat of combined embarrassment and anger boiling up. But instead of voicing an argument he shut up and stared at the ceiling. They remained silent for a few minutes that Fuji almost thought the other had fallen asleep. He tore away his gaze from the plain patterns above him and turned his head to his side.

He wished he didn't. For Tezuka stared back - with those intense hazel eyes that felt like they can see through anything. Fuji blinked and opted to turn his back on him but not before Tezuka pulled him by the shoulders, successfully pinning him down on bed, with January now hovering on top of him.

" _I...really want to sleep..."_ Fuji muttered, not able to take his eyes off Tezuka's.

" _And I really want to kiss you,"_ came the response, followed by a cold finger tracing on his lips.

Fuji swallowed and tore his eyes away from the other guy. This is so unfair. Yes Tezuka's gorgeous. But his appeal goes beyond just the superficial good looks. He's a natural flirt. Worse, even if he is flirting, it feels so genuine you'll have a hard time resisting. Fuji sighed in surrender. He's upset all right. And his mind's still reeling with Atobe's whereabouts. Add these all up and put a decent glass of strong cognac on top and you could say he's not really on his best condition to be rational. And so...

" _Just tonight, you hear me?"_ he muttered, refusing to look back at the guy on top of him. _"...and then we'll forget this ever happened."_

The response came in the form of a gentle kiss on his cheek. He then felt Tezuka's lips trailing down his jaw, his neck...

" _One more thing,"_ he said with a sharp sigh. _"Don't leave any marks."_

Tezuka pulled away and looked at him in amusement. _"That...really depends on the situation."_

Fuji rolled his eyes. _"Fine. Just...practice moderation...if you know what I mean."_

Tezuka gave him a quick peck on the lips. _"Sure thing."_

* * *

 **SY: 'This is so unfair.' Yes Fuji...I hear you. Tezuka's looks is so unfair. I'd have to summon the Sanada-like willpower in me to focus, and write without fangirling in front my laptop. I'm just not sure if I gave justice to the descriptions. You know better. I'll leave it at that.**

 **So minna-san?...This is a no assassination chapter. I figured that our agents need some break as much as we do.**


	11. Chapter 11

" _ **And I have all the money in the world,"**_ **\- Atobe**

* * *

" _Inui and I had devised few plans as alternative. You can look into them when-"_

" _There is only one plan, Yuushi,"_ Atobe said, his tone final. _"We shall end the GUILD."_

They were currently at Artemis, another one of Atobe's mansions. Unlike the others though, this house is more like an underground hideout more than a stunning mansion. Still, its facilities were nothing short of what you would expect from Atobe's first grade taste. It's where they drove after the encounter at Athena's Garden. And while Yuushi would have personally wanted to take some rest, their boss would none have of it, demanding their presence in his private office - which to everyone's opinion, really doesn't look like an office at all. If any, it looked more like a fancy bar and lounge you see on cruise ships.

" _Atobe-san, we should really take a step back and-"_

" _After you punched me in the face, how dare you show yourself up,"_ Atobe countered, glaring at Niou who was seated beside Yuushi. _"Just so we're clear, I'm firing you effective after this mission. You'll be fairly compensated. But for your own good, never ever show me your face again."_

Niou opened his mouth to say something but Yuushi motioned him not to.

" _Keigo,"_ called out Inui from his position across their boss. _"Even if it's possible, it wouldn't be that easy. They've got the best assassins at their disposal and-"_

" _And I have all the money in the world,"_ Atobe said, leaning back on his soft leather cushion. _"I tried to be diplomatic. But how did those barbarians repaid me?"_

No one answered.

" _I want them out,"_ he said, looking at each of the faces inside his office. _"And I don't care how you do it as long as the job gets done."_

Yuushi sighed and massaged his adjusted his glasses. Niou...walked out of the room.

" _So...we are taking them all out. Everyone."_

Atobe gave a look at their resident IT specialist. _"Everyone except Syusuke. I want him."_

Inui cleared his throat. _"We couldn't promise anything. If he sides with-"_

" _I want him, Inui. Alive, not dead. Period. Now get out of here and do your job."_

* * *

Something's definitely wrong.

Fuji knew it the moment he allowed Tezuka to touch him. His body has become more sensitive than what he had expected. And in as much as how he hated to admit, he couldn't seem to hold back with his own physical urges. He welcomed Tezuka's kisses with equal ardor, and while Fuji knew it wasn't appropriate, he couldn't help but compare his own trysts with Atobe.

While his Keigo has always been dominant and rough, Tezuka's surprisingly gentle, as if knowing exactly what his body needed. Fuji never expected this. Tezuka was being unbearably sweet that it almost feels like he was actually holding someone whom he loves. And Fuji was aware that it wasn't the case.

" _You smell great, April.."_

That, pulled Fuji back from his trance. He propped himself up on his elbows and gently pushed Tezuka away. _"What?"_

" _I love your smell,"_ came the response.

" _No...I mean...what did you call me?"_

Tezuka frowned. _"April."_

Fuji felt the blush on his face and looked away. That was a first - being called by his GUILD alias while on bed. First off, he never had any flings with his co-agents. Secondly, he was used to being called by his first name in this types of intimate situations. Being called by his secret name felt so risky - a taboo. And it _strangely_ made him turned on even more.

" _What is it?"_ Tezuka asked, leaning in and sucking his earlobe. Fuji gripped the sheets below him, trying his best not to show any reaction. He's primarily very sensitive with his ears, which is exactly why he never told Atobe about it, knowing exactly how the other would exploit the weakness to his advantage. And then here comes Tezuka, gloriously naked and doing all sorts of wonderful things to his now overly sensitive body. Fuji sighed and gripped Tezuka's hair pulling him back into another kiss. The other obliged.

Call it sick or weird, but the thought of sleeping with the best GUILD agent just had some sort of appeal on it. Tezuka stands on top of the world's most formidable assassins. And for that same person to be spending his night with you, letting you touch him, kiss him...just felt so flattering. It made Fuji felt victorious, special.

And he loved feeling special.

* * *

Yukimura stood up away from his bed, smiling at Shiraishi's sleeping form. Despite the other's initial aversion to the idea of sleeping with another guy, his iron-clad will just seemed to have immediately vanished the moment the bluenette started taking off his clothes, revealing a beautiful pale skin and trim figure Yukimura knew aroused the lust for physical pleasure from a lot of women and men.

So it wasn't entirely a surprise when the famed straight-as-an-arrow Shiraishi Kuranosuke eventually succumbed to one of the most primitive types of urges - _pleasure of the flesh_. At the end of the day, they're still humans. And considering the minimal intimate encounters they have with others, it's perfectly understandable if tension builds up.

Yukimura found it beneficial to break the tension. Besides, Shiraishi seemed like he totally loved it. So no harm done.

He wrapped himself in a plain white robe, padded barefoot across his room, stood in front of his desk and opened his laptop. He frowned at the plain blue screen that appeared. He grabbed his phone and checked the signal. None. Strange. He proceeded to his room's metal door and keyed a series of numbers - one that directly connects to Yanagi's intercom. It took a couple of seconds before their head researcher answered.

" _My laptop's malfunctioning,"_ Yukimura said.

" _BSOD?"_

February frowned and walked back to his desk, reading the text that now appeared on the still, blue screen: _"Blue Screen of Death"_

" _I didn't do anything. Why would my hardware suddenly mess up?"_

" _It's not only yours apparently.."_ Yanagi said, followed by the mild tapping of keys from the intercom. _"Akutsu's reported the same issue five minutes ago. Mine is fine, but something's telling me the rest of the units have this issue. I'm on it now."_

" _How many of us are in here."_

Yanagi paused, _"Five."_

Yukimura made the mental count: _Renji, Sanada, Shiraishi, Akutsu and him._

" _Have you heard from Fuji?"_

" _Negative."_

They stayed silent for a brief moment, knowing without saying the potential of this occurrence to be an actual attack rather than a random technical glitch. Yanagi personally makes sure every digital communications stay safe and functional. This, obviously wasn't something he saw coming. _"What do you think?"_

" _For some reasons, the name Atobe comes to mind."_

Yukimura shut his eyes tight, feeling the mild throbbing of his head. Not a good sign. _"What's our best course of action?"_

No response.

" _Renji? Do you copy?"_

Again no response. Yukimura's eyes sharpened as he quickly dressed up with a casual shirt and jeans. He once again tested his phone, trying to get a hold of any signal that would connect him to the other agents. None came. Shiraishi, who must have been disturbed by the earlier conversation and the movements around slowly sat down on bed, blinking and rubbing his eyes. _"What's going on?"_ he asked with a yawn.

" _We might be under attacked,"_ came Yukimura's response though the calmness on his voice made it sound like he was just joking. Shiraishi would've chuckled if not for the fact that the bluenette's laying out his set of knives on the table and injected himself with one of those mysterious syringes he knew came from Yanagi.

Now in full alert, Marched grabbed his own clothes and headed to the shower. _"I'll be back in ten."_

Yukimura threw the syringe on the bin and drew in a deep breath. He hoped the others are okay.

* * *

Okay, it's official.

Fuji _loves_ kissing Tezuka.

" _Whoa...this is-"_

January's words were cut off when Fuji once again kissed him, strategically, shifting their positions so he was now the one pinned down on bed, with an all-too-eager April stealing the breath out of him with another one of those mind-blowing kisses. Fuji's great at it. Tezuka brought a hand to Fuji's bare back, mentally appreciating the feminine curves and the feel of soft skin against his hand. He couldn't help but have this slight tinge of envy towards Atobe.

Fuji's gorgeous. He's hot, smart, beautiful...and while Tezuka was only interested because of how Atobe spoke highly of his lover in the past, now he knew at a more personal level, the reason behind that. They parted to catch their breaths only to resume kissing seconds after. But just when things are starting to heat up, Tezuka harshly pulled himself away, pulling Fuji down on bed and covering his mouth with a hand. April started to protest but was silenced with January's sharp glare.

Fuji knew that look on Tezuka's eyes. He sometimes had it himself - basically on any other GUILD agent once they're on a field mission. Tezuka turned and slowly slid off the bed, signaling Fuji to stay silent. He quickly grabbed his robe along with a gun placed on his bedside table and slowly made his way out of the bedroom. Fuji listened as he strategically got himself off the bed without making a sound. He quickly dressed and made his way for his own weapon.

Too late.

The glass window from Tezuka's room cracked, followed by a loud explosion. Fuji crawled across the room, feeling few sharp shards of glasses piercing his hands. The smoke from the explosion burned his eyes, but he swiftly maneuvered to the nearby couch where he remembered leaving his gun. He felt the soft cushions, hastily navigating his hands to grab the weapon. He couldn't find it.

And then he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a man.

The smoke slowly dissipated and Fuji frowned at the now familiar figure. _"Niou-kun?'_

" _Look, I'm sorry. But it's Atobe's orders,"_ he said, raising a gun to Fuji's head.

" _Wait! Keigo..why is he-"_

Niou fired.

* * *

 **SY: You don't seriously think Atobe will just flee without a fight, do you?**


	12. Chapter 12

" _ **Did he, by any chance, touch you?"**_ **\- Atobe**

* * *

Tezuka heard the explosion and saw the smoke emerge from his room. He opted to run back, but not before a sharp sting hit his nape. He brought a hand and pulled out the object that pricked his neck. It resembled a needle but larger and worked like a syringe, judging from the small vial attached on it with some purplish liquid residue. Tezuka blinked and staggered, hitting his back against the wall.

Poison.

His reaction was instant. He forced himself on the nearest table, grabbing the porcelain vase and smashing it hard against the wall. He held the remaining shard and cut his palm.

" _That. Is very clever,"_ said the voice of a man who was walking closer, a gun at one hand. _"Unfortunately Tezuka-san, that's specifically made to incapacitate you."_

" _I-Inui...what-"_ Tezuka coughed, shaking his head to clear his blurring thoughts.

" _You were formidable,"_ Inui said, adjusting his glasses. _"But you're not invincible."_

And with that, Tezuka collapsed.

* * *

" _You need to see this,"_ Mizuki thundered as he barged inside Atobe's room and turn on the LCD screen.

The NIRVANA head looked at him in pure annoyance, taking off the circled cucumbers he placed on his face for his regular beauty treatment. _"You have no idea how much wrinkles you've given me for your seven years of service, Mizuki."_

His vice- president ignored his complains and pointed at the static photos on the screen. _"You see that?"_

Atobe frowned and focused his eyes on the monitor.

" _That was taken ten minutes ago from the hotel's CCTV cameras. Look at this,"_ Mizuki said, zooming in at a particular image to the right.

Atobe didn't see it at first. And then his eyes flashed in recognition. Then in anger. _"I specifically ordered everyone NOT to hurt Syusuke!"_ he barked, standing up and grabbing his colleague by the collar. _"Where is he?"_ he ordered, gritting his teeth.

Mizuki who saw pure rage on his boss's eyes swallowed and cleared his throat, _"Fuji-kun is fine. Niou shot him with a strong anesthetic to stabilize him. It shouldn't be fatal."_

" _You SHOT him? Did I hear that right?"_

" _Not me. It's Niou!"_

Atobe tightened his grip on Mizuki's collar before pushing him harshly. _"Get that damned trickster on the phone. NOW!"_

* * *

" _Let's split,"_ Yukimura said, eyeing Akutsu and Shiraishi. They were on Sanada's rehab room where Yanagi was currently administering few more medicines for the ex-marine. _"Shiraishi, you go with Renji and Sanada to the bunker. Akutsu and I will do a clear sweep from the outside."_

March gaped in slight surprise and irritation. _"I am so not running away from whoever are these little pests messing up with us. Over my dead body."_

Yukimura glared. _"Don't be a brat,"_ he turned to Renji. _"How is he?"_

" _He's fine. Not yet capable of combat but he'll be fine."_

Yukimura nodded. _"We need to get a word out to the others. Do you think you can do that."_

Yanagi stared at his friend. _"Of course."_

" _Do we have permission to shoot?"_ came Akutsu's gruff voice.

The bluenette nodded. _"Absolutely."_

* * *

Tezuka blinked several times, trying to make sense of his location. He was handcuffed and sprawled in a concrete floor. He looked up and realized that he's behind thick, metal bars of what looked like a medieval type dungeon. He was alone.

It didn't take a minute before he heard muffled footsteps heading his way. And then the man, responsible for his capture was immediately in front of him - all clad on his trademark lab gown over a turtleneck shirt and black pants. He was holding a clip board and a pen.

" _I have a few questions."_

" _Where's Fuji?"_ Tezuka retorted, mentally replaying the scene that took place in his room. He remembered the smoke emerging from his bedroom.

" _Safe and sound, that I can assure. But first, we need access to your headquarters bunker."_

Tezuka remained silent.

" _It's not a request, Tezuka. It's an order."_

January smirked. _"Why, are you the GUILD's director?"_

Inui brought down his clipboard and pen, realizing the fact that he won't be getting any answers from this pace. _"We need the codes. Otherwise, Fuji will suffer."_

Tezuka scoffed. _"As if Atobe will allow you."_

" _Oh yes he will. After all, his lover just had the decency to have sex with another man,"_ Inui paused to let the information sink in. _"Now talk."_

* * *

Fuji opened his eyes and snapped them tight back when he felt the blinding light above him. One thing he knew, he was in a room. In a bedroom, most likely judging from the soft mattress under him. He let few seconds pass before opening his eyes once again.

At first it was a shadow. And then he saw Atobe, sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and face buried in his palms.

" _K-Keigo..."_ Fuji muttered in what went out as a soft whisper.

Atobe immediately turned and leaned in, bringing a hand to brush off the hair covering his blue eyes. _"Hey.."_

" _What...Niou...why did-"_

" _Shhh...It's fine. He's taken care of. Just get some more sleep,"_ Atobe said with a smile, as he now caressed his lover's cheeks. Fuji shivered at the warm touch.

" _Tezuka..."_ Fuji muttered, frowning in confusion and worry. _"I was...I'm..."_

" _You were together,"_ Atobe said in a distant tone, withdrawing his hand. _"Did he, by any chance, touch you?"_

Fuji swallowed, not taking off his eyes from his ex-lover's face. He's usually good at reading people. But somehow, he can't decipher what Atobe's thinking as of the moment. He decided to be honest. _"I let him..."_

There was a welcome silence that followed after. Somehow, Fuji felt relieved knowing that Atobe is safe. But another part of him wanted to get out of the room and start looking for Tezuka whom he knew, without asking is being held somewhere.

" _I've arranged us both a flight to France. We shall leave as soon as the preparations are done,"_ Atobe said, refusing to look back and standing up from his position. Fuji followed the other's figure as he went at the far desk, poured water to the empty glass and hand it back to him. _"Get some rest."_

Fuji just stared at the glass. _"Where is he?"_

" _Somewhere."_

" _Where?"_ he demanded.

" _It's none of your concern Syusuke. Right now my guards are rounding up the rest of the GUILD to make sure they won't bother us ever again."_

Fuji frowned, not liking anything about this whole 'rounding up' thing. _"I want to see him. And I need my phone."_

" _Soon, love."_

Atobe placed the glass of water to Fuji's hand and left.

* * *

 **SY: Late updates, I know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**" _The location, Keigo." -_ Fuji**

* * *

It took him several more minutes to regain his composure. Judging from his clearer vision, whatever drug Niou shot him with must have already worn out. Fuji finished the glass of water Atobe handed him earlier and stood up from the bed. He went for the door and yanked it open.

It didn't. As expected. Considering what Atobe has just told him about 'rounding up' the GUILD, it's only natural to find himself, a member of the target organization, locked inside the gargantuan room. He surveyed the full expanse of the room, taking in the sheer affluence each furniture signified. From the satin curtains with golden embroideries to the first class wool carpet on the floors, Fuji knew his ex made sure he receives the best accommodation.

That doesn't mean he's comfortable.

Fuji's eyes landed on a stack of fancy pins placed inside a glass vase. He went for it and brought out a few. He was thankful the door uses a knob rather than an electronic lock. He straightened few pins, bundled it together and tested its strength with a bend.

He went again for the door and started breaking the locks.

* * *

Tezuka felt the forceful grip on his arm as he was pulled up from his sprawled position on the cold, concrete floor. The drug Inui has given him has already worn off but instinct and strategy told him to pretend the otherwise. He allowed himself to be dragged out of the cell while immediately taking in the details of his predicament.

Two armed guards. One, the person holding him, taller than the other. He recognized the high-caliber silencer hoisted on their waist. Judging from their built and stance, Tezuka knew they were no ordinary guards. One wrong move and they could immediately plant a bullet on his head.

Not that he's afraid.

Why would he?

As the three rounded up a corner, Tezuka faked a stagger towards the shorter guard, strategically grabbing the gun on his waist. As expected, the trained guard reacted immediately, but not fast enough to block Tezuka's kick to his chest and definitely not faster to block the bullet that hit his neck. The taller guard managed to fire a shot, but with the proximity of their position and lack of places to hide in the long hallway, he had now way of defeating the best GUILD assassin in a melee, hand to hand combat.

Both might be trained in brawl and guns, but Tezuka's better. Way better.

January found the key to his handcuffs and freed himself. He tucked the 2nd gun to his waistband and half run his way out of the hallway.

* * *

" _What are you doing?"_ Atobe commanded, frowning at Fuji's unwarranted entry to his room with a gun at hand. The blue-eyed agent kicked the door close and made sure it's locked from the inside. He faced his ex-boyfriend.

" _As the head of the most notorious syndicate, you sure don't take your security detail seriously."_

" _You killed them?"_ the NIRVANA patriarch asked incredulously.

" _Almost. But every bullet counts. So no."_

Atobe snorted and opted to stand up from his swivel chair but Fuji raised the gun and pointed it at him. _"What?"_

" _Sit."_

" _Ore-sama doesn't take orders from-"_

The porcelain vase on Atobe's table shattered into pieces as one bullet went through it. The message was clear.

" _Stop your goons and tell me where Tezuka is. Now."_

" _Not happening."_

Fuji snickered, pointed the gun at one huge painting at the right corner of the room and fired.

Atobe's shock and disbelief was apparent. He gaped as he stared at the damaged painting. Few seconds and his shock was replaced with rage. _"That- "_ he said, pointing at the masterpiece _"..is the Sunset at Montmajour.."_ he said, his tone bordering from anger and hurt.

Fuji swallowed. _"Vincent Van Gogh, 1888. I know."_

" _That is priceless!"_

April shifted his gun and pointed it a valuable marble vase placed on top of a mahogany cabinet at the far end of the room. Atobe snapped his eyes shut. _"Don't."_

" _Give me Tezuka's location."_

The NIRVANA head was silent for some moments, before lifting his head and staring straight at his lover. _"If I do, will you come with me? I deserve the right to know."_

Fuji brought the gun down. _"The GUILD is my family, Keigo. I can't leave them."_

" _Really?"_

Fuji felt the sudden tightening in his chest and sighed. _"Tezuka gave you a chance to escape. You set it aside."_

" _Then shouldn't you be flattered?"_ Atobe retorted, a hint of sarcasm evident on his voice. _"Ore-sama did these all for my selfish desire to be with you in peace. And Tezuka in the picture, is chaos."_

Fuji stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

" _The location, Keigo."_

* * *

Tezuka might have served NIRVANA for some years, but that doesn't mean he's familiar with Atobe's hundreds of mansions scattered across the globe. This place, for instance, is completely foreign. After successfully knocking out few more goons who blocked his way, he finally reached the topmost floor of the grand house, where he suspected Atobe is staying at.

What he didn't expect though is to see Fuji as he rounded another corner.

The surprise, apparently, was mutual.

They moved with stealth, fitting for an assassin, missing each other's incoming presence. Few seconds passed in silence as they stared at each other few steps away.

" _I was looking for you,"_ they said in unison.

And then they heard several footsteps coming their way.

" _Guards,"_ Tezuka muttered. He closed the distance between them and pulled Fuji by the wrist. He led them both to the farthest room, which was fortunately unlocked for some reasons. Behind them, the footstep were closing in. Fuji locked the door.

" _What now?"_

" _We wait."_

" _What?! No! Keigo's guards will be barging in anytime from now. We need to get out."_

Tezuka remained silent as his eyes darted to the glass window across.

" _Tezuka we need-"_

And then Fuji heard it. It's faint but he recognized the sound. A helicopter? He threw a questioning look at Tezuka whose eyes remained fixed by the window. Outside, he can hear Atobe's men opening room after another, doing a clear sweep to make sure no rock is left unturned in their search. The silent buzz become clearer, and by now Fuji knew the guards could hear it as well. He made the initiative and opened the glass window.

He was right. There's something moving above. Invisible to any radar or surveillance.

" _Stealth jet,"_ Tezuka muttered behind him, looking up. As if on cue, a thick, long rope was thrown in front of them. January grabbed it and signaled Fuji to climb up first. April did without hesitation, knowing without asking that Tezuka can hold his ground. Feeling the weight on the rope, whoever was manning the jet immediately pulled him up. The extraction happened so fast, the next thing he knew he was already on board the jet.

And then he heard the burst of gunshots raining from below. He peered out, just in time for Tezuka to pull himself up, away from chaos that erupted underground. The jet suddenly sped up as it made a sharp turn, escaping from the bullets now raining their way. The sudden shift of position had Fuji and Tezuka slamming hard against the opposite side of the aircraft.

A minute after, their flight stabilized.

" _Welcome aboard,"_ greeted an effeminate figure in front.

" _September..."_ Fuji muttered in relief. _"Jeez, thanks.."_

Kanata Irie, a.k.a September gave him a smile but immediately darted his attention to the other passenger. _"It's an honor to finally meet the man behind the name."_

Tezuka nodded and winced. That's when Fuji noticed the blood drenching his shirt. _"You're shot. Sep, do you have a medical kit?"_

" _Had no time to grab one."_

Fuji looked back at Tezuka, pulling off his shirt and tying it on the other's arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. _"Stay still. We'll get you some help soon."_

Irie who was curiously watching them both feigned a cough. _"I have a question."_

Fuji looked at him. _"What?"_

" _What's the deal between the two of you?"_

Fuji's eyes widened a fraction before he hid it with a dismissive chuckle. _"What's with that question."_

" _Nothing. Just curious."_

April shook his head, bringing back his attention to Tezuka and examining the depth of the wound. _"How are you feeling?"_

January didn't say a word but gestured Fuji to lean closer. The other did.

" _Here's the deal between us,"_ Tezuka addressed Irie before pulling Fuji by the nape and kissing him deep.

* * *

 **SY: What? It's TeFu. Of course they're perfect.**


	14. Chapter 14

" _ **You guys are my family. And you're my friend. That wouldn't change." -**_ **Fuji**

* * *

" _So ugh...are you two like...dating?"_ Irie asked, throwing a meaningful look to his direction.

Fuji frowned and sighed. They were both heading to one of the GUILD's safe houses situated in a well-hidden cave behind huge mountains. Irie had safely landed the jet on the hangar and they were now walking towards the main hall - one that served as the White Room for this secret place. Few minutes prior to the extraction, September has already scrambled a distress alert to the GUILD - the 12 and the hundreds of agents based from around the world.

The director, specifically, had ordered September and November to provide safe passage for the rest of the 12. More importantly, their organization head ordered them to provide all the help January needs.

But in as much as how Fuji appreciated all the help, Irie's inquiries and the lack of tact is starting to get on his nerves. Not to mention the fact that the other can't seem to keep his eyes - and hands from Tezuka. For some reason, it pissed him off.

" _We met a few days ago. On a mission,"_ was Fuji's quick reply.

" _So I've heard,"_ a pause. _"...and how true is it that you and Atobe are lovers? I mean..."_

" _They broke up,"_ Tezuka said, sensing Fuji's discomfort. Irie must have recognized the finality in the tone for he just smiled and walked ahead of them, opening the huge metal door and gesturing them in.

Fuji stopped on his tracks and turned to Tezuka. _"Are you sure? If you want your identity to remain hidden, I can-"_

" _I want to meet the rest."_

Fuji frowned, not convinced.

Tezuka held his hand. _"Besides, I know something big is going to happen."_

" _What do you mean?"_

January thought for a moment. _"I have the feeling you're gonna get fired."_

Fuji gaped.

* * *

All eyes darted to their direction the moment they stepped inside the room. Fuji immediately did a quick look at the faces in the room. Aside from December and July who were still on their way and are scheduled to arrive in the next 2 hours, the rest of the twelve were all present. Even Sengoku was there - clad in nothing more than his typical jogging attire. It was quite obvious how this whole arrangement is all too sudden.

Fuji settled on his seat, noting how the rest had all their eyes fixed on his other company. He felt the tension in the room rise. Tezuka didn't care to acknowledge anyone, even Yukimura who was nursing a bruised cheek, and proceeded to the only chair that has never been occupied ever since - the chair reserved for the GUILD's January.

Few more moments of strained silence before Sengoku broke it off by clearing his throat. He looked at Tezuka. _"January. It's nice to finally meet you."_

Tezuka nodded, diverting his attention to the rest of the members in the room. He knows all of them, and understood very well how the others weren't at all convenient with his presence. This was, after all, the very first time - perhaps the only time, that they'll see him in one room with them. He noted, particularly, the glare that Shiraishi's throwing at him. Tezuka gave a questioning look to Yukimura who was seated beside March. The bluenette replied with a conspiratorial wink.

Fuji who didn't miss the subtle exchange just rolled his eyes.

" _We have so far neutralized the situation with Atobe,"_ Sengoku started. _"...but the GUILD couldn't just let a few things pass."_

" _Specifics, Sengoku-san,"_ Irie said with a smile, as if knowing entirely what this meeting is all about. Fuji, for some reason, felt bothered.

" _The Director and the higher ups think that this mission has gone totally wrong for some obvious complications."_

Sengoku's eyes landed to Fuji. So was Renji and Yukimura's.

" _Whoa, hold on...you guys seriously can't pin this down on Fuji."_ The sultry voice came from Chitose Senri a.k.a. November. One could say he's the complete antithesis to Renji. While June stays primarily in their headquarters, November was someone who always worked on field. But his active field missions aside, he's also Fuji's dear friend.

" _I hate to say this, trust me. But the head decided to let go of you, April. Now, with respect to the 12's integral role in the GUILD's operations, they let us have the final say about this."_

" _In short this meeting is about whether or not Fuji stays,"_ Irie said, leaning back on his seat. _"Don't take it personally, April, but I want you out."_

Fuji and Chitose glared at Irie in unison.

Senggoku gave the rest a look, urging them to cast their votes. The initial results read as follows:

Sengoku - OUT

February - OUT

March - IN

May - IN

June - OUT

July - IN (voted via private call)

September - OUT

October - OUT

November - IN

December - IN (voted via private call)

A full minute of strained silence passed, before all eyes darted to Tezuka's direction. With the score tying at 5-5, he gets to have the final say considering that the GUILD's August is currently void.

January heaved a sigh, giving Yukimura a look. _"Out."_

Another silence.

Irie, who was slightly surprised, gave a small chuckle.

Sengoku snapped his eyes and nodded. " _The vote has been made. Fuji Syusuke, the GUILD is officially relieving you off your title and position as April effective immediately. You'll be decently paid for your service and your identity changed to provide you convenient and safe exit."_

Fuji swallowed and sighed. He nodded and looked straight at Sengoku with calmness that surprised the rest. _"Understood, sir."_

He stood up from his seat, bowed in front of the rest and left.

Chitose who was silently gritting his teeth for some time now stood up.

" _Sit down Chitose. We still have a few things to discuss,"_ ordered Sengoku.

November snickered. _"And I have a dear and loyal friend you just fired. Screw the discussions,"_ and with that he left, following Fuji out.

* * *

" _Sengoku's all bullshit. And those who voted you out? Trust me, they're evil."_

Fuji just chuckled, gathering all of his weapons and spare bullets, ready to surrender them back to Akutsu for final inspection before he leaves. True. The decision was so abrupt that it surprised the hell out of him. Truth be told, he still couldn't accept it. But he saw Yukimura and Tezuka's looks when they made the decision. And though Fuji couldn't totally fathom what those meant, he couldn't help but shut up and hide his argument.

Perhaps it's the guilt he felt inside - knowing himself that he wasn't totally honest when he took the Atobe mission. The guilt only intensified when he realized that he's not really capable of shooting Keigo despite his orders.

" _Perhaps this is for the better."_

" _What?!"_ Chitose's anger was apparent. _"You're one of the best we have. They're all crazy for firing you just like that!"_

" _At least I have a record - the very first agent who got fired."_

" _That's not funny."_

Fuji sighed and looked at his friend. _"You guys are my family. And you're my friend. That wouldn't change."_

" _So what? You'll just leave?"_

Fuji thought for a while. _"I have more than enough money. And a vacation doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. It's a small world so we might all be seeing each other some time."_

" _Where do you plan to go?"_

" _Where's your next mission?"_

Chitose smiled. _"Africa."_

Fuji nodded and smiled back at his friend. _"Exotic. Sounds nice."_

* * *

" _I was quite surprised that you voted him out,"_ Yukimura said, offering Tezuka a drink.

They were currently enjoying the company of brandy at the place's luxurious bar. The rest has already settled on whatever assignments Sengoku has for them. And Tezuka couldn't be more thankful for the solitude he was finally granted with his friend. _"Why, you expect me to say the otherwise?"_

" _Well, you two were quite the thing lately...so-"_

" _I don't let emotions get in the way with sound decisions like how you're unreasonably safeguarding an enemy-"_

" _Don't change the topic, Kunimitsu."_

" _I am not. I'm making a decent comparison to elaborate my point."_

Silence passed as they both took a sip from their drinks.

" _Fuji's skilled. He'll be fine."_

" _I know,"_ Tezuka muttered.

Yukimura smiled, reading the look from his friend's face. _"But you still don't want him to go."_

Tezuka remained silent.

" _Do you like him?"_

January took another sip from his drink. _"I don't want him to work for the GUILD. I want him to stay away where he'll be safer."_

" _Coming from you that sounded more like selfish than romantic."_

" _Because I am selfish."_

Yukimura nodded. _"Then what are you still doing here?"_

* * *

 **SY: I can see this coming to an end. Sit tight, minna-san! (To whoever is still out there!)**


	15. Chapter 15

" _ **I want us back, Syusuke. I mean it."**_ **\- Atobe**

* * *

Fuji has finished surrendering all his weapons and agent reports to Akutsu. Yes, they both weren't well acquainted with each other. But he was still happy to know that somehow, Akutsu cared. The gruff head security personnel wished him well and actually bowed a perfect 90 degree angle, thanking him for a job well done. He smiled at the thought.

He was few steps away from his room when he spotted Tezuka's figure leaning back against the wall, just beside the door.

" _Came to say goodbye?"_

" _Don't take it too personally."_

" _I don't,"_ Fuji muttered entering the codes to the electronic locker. The metal door slid open. _"Want to come in?"_

They both entered the spacious but almost vacant room. Aside from the bunk bed, a study table and a cabinet, there wasn't much to appreciate about the space. It was practical but not personal. Tezuka hasn't visited his own room yet, but he could guess it wouldn't look much different than this.

" _So where are you planning to go from here?"_

Fuji shrugged. _"I have no idea. England maybe."_

" _Look..."_ Tezuka sighed. _"I don't want you-"_

" _Tezuka, it's okay. I mean... it's not okay. I love working here. This is my home. But I messed up, and I understand that this is the price I have to pay. So...don't think about it so much."_

January inched closer. Fuji let him. After tonight, who knows if they'll be seeing each other again. Deep inside, he wanted to keep in touch with the people whom he considered as his family. But duty demands him to do the otherwise. What's the point of changing his identity in the first place if he'll stay in contact with them?

" _I'll find you."_

Fuji smiled. _"No, you won't."_

Tezuka's hand found his, and Fuji had to suppress the urge to pull away at the sudden jolt of tension he felt at the contact. Jeez. What is he? A teenager? It's not like it's the first time they held hands. They'd even-

Fuji cleared his throat to distract his own thoughts, but didn't pull his hands away. _"If you don't say it clearly, I might misunderstand your actions."_

He heard Tezuka sigh, before letting go of his hand. _"Stay safe. That's all I ask."_

" _Of course. You do the same."_

* * *

" _Where did you get this information?"_ Atobe asked, eyeing Inui with new found interest. A minute ago, the data specialist told him about a very fascinating news saying something about how Fuji was no longer a part of the GUILD. Of course it was all too sudden to believe. Just few hours ago, he had him and Tezuka escaping from captivity. And now this.

But he also had to consider the fact that Inui never joked, and if the information is indeed true, it means a lot.

" _I had sources."_

" _I want names."_

" _It's my professional obligation to keep their identities protected."_

Atobe raised a brow. _"And you work for me."_

Inui stayed silent, intent on not giving Atobe what he wants. The NIRVANA head rolled his eyes but didn't argue. _"Find out Fuji's whereabouts. I want to see him."_

" _Atobe-san, I didn't tell you about this to help you with your love life,"_ a pause _"The more important matter would be the fact that they're down by a number and we have enough leverage to attack now."_

" _There's no attack happening, Inui. Period. Now get Fuji's location."_

* * *

 **2 days after...**

Fuji has never liked coffee. He drinks it occasionally, but never when there's a good wine as an option. But it's an entirely different thing when he's at Moscow, sitting on one of the cozy tables at Dolkabar.

Yukimura once told him about the cafe when they once shared dinner in the city and true to the bluenette's recommendation, the cafe-slash-restaurant offers delectable coffee - something that Fuji actually enjoyed given his peculiar taste in sweet drinks. He hasn't been in Moscow or at any part of Russia for some time now, and while he promised to rendezvous with Chitose in Africa, he figured that dropping by for a day or two at this serene city would be a good choice. He wasn't mistaken.

Fuji glanced at his wrist watch for the second time. Unusual but the coffee he ordered seemed to be running late.

As if to answer his concern, a tall waiter he knew by the name of Saeki approached him, setting down the cup of coffee in front of him. Fuji admired the delicate heart shape formed at the top of the drink. He glanced back at the waiter.

" _Heart?"_

" _Yeah."_

Fuji raised a brow, not sure if this is Saeki's way of flirting. They will both be lying if they say that they're not attracted to each other. Their lingering stares even during the first time Fuji visited the cafe a year or so ago already created enough reason to suggest that yes, they're both interested. But chance never gave them time to get to dwell with those fleeting attractions. But things have changed especially now that he no longer has to deal with co-agents and enemies prying on his mission. Now, he's a free man.

" _A natural artist, aren't you?"_ Fuji smiled taking a sip of the coffee. He hummed in satisfaction. _"Exquisite. So.."_ he started leaning forward and looking back up at the handsome waiter. _"...am I to assume that you remember who I am?"_

Saeki smiled. _"Not by name, but yes. I'll never forget such a beautiful face."_

" _You are flattering me, Saeki."_

" _It's the truth."_

Fuji smiled. _"Well...in that case-"_

" _And yes I'm interested. Unfortunately, one of our valued guest seemed to have taken a special liking to you. So no, you're officially off limits,"_

Fuji snickered. _"Wh-...you know, whoever he or she is, I'm not really-"_

" _It'll take time to coax you again Syusuke, but ore-sama is rather confident that I can win you over,"_ came the familiar voice followed by Atobe's figure who emerged from one of the corners of the cafe. He settled himself across Fuji and regarded Saeki with a nod. _"That's all for now."_

Saeki bowed, gave Fuji a smile and went away.

Fuji's surprise was apparent. He kept his eyes plastered at the man in front, not knowing what to say, much more do. Atobe's presence spells a lot of things and though he wanted to ignore all of them, his assassin instinct automatically kicked in, assessing their location and trying to understand what this sudden appearance meant. Last time he checked, Tezuka and he were fleeing from the other guy's mansion.

" _Relax. No one except Yuushi and Inui knows we're here. Besides.."_ he paused, regarding his ex with a curious stare _"...haven't you just changed your name? It took me a while to locate you."_

" _Keigo..."_ Fuji muttered, attention now fully on his ex. _"What are you doing here?"_

" _Courting you, of course. I understand how you broke up with me, but I never agreed to that idea in the first place,"_ Atobe held his hand. _"Let's start all over again. This time, with your new identity. I can provide you with your own profile and-"_

" _Keigo...wait,"_ Fuji pulled away his hand, strategically using them to pull his cup close. He took a sip from his coffee and tried to focus on the exquisite taste than the intense stares of the person across him. _"I don't...I can't associate with you anymore. It's too complicated."_

" _You, being a member of the GUILD is what made things complicated. Now that you're officially free, there's no reason to hide. Unless..."_ Atobe paused, calm stare now turning into deadly curiosity. _"...unless you're with someone else."_

Fuji shook his head with a frown. No. Of course not. Still...

" _I just...I'm not interested in any relationships right now."_

" _That's too lame,"_ Atobe countered. _"I could swear that few minutes ago, you were just about to jump over Saeki had I not arrived."_

" _That's-"_

" _I want us back, Syusuke. I mean it."_

" _Keigo..."_

" _I'm starting a new resort here in this city. The opening would be tomorrow night, I'd like you to come."_

The sincerity in Atobe's voice almost pulled out a smile on Fuji's lips, but he held himself back. He was being honest when he said he's not up for any serious relationship - much more with an Atobe Keigo who is still among the top targets of the GUILD. Yes he got fired. That doesn't mean he's no longer loyal to their cause. And should the GUILD once again order Atobe's head, Fuji wouldn't want to be caught in between.

" _I'll think about it."_

Atobe sighed, wanting to insist but respecting the other's reservations. He stood from his seat, leaned down and gave Fuji a peck on the lips. _"I miss you."_

Fuji looked away, staring down on his disregarded coffee which was already half cold.

He waited for his ex to leave before he released a drawn out sigh.

* * *

 **-Royal Paladin's Opening -**

To say that the resort was awesome is an understatement. It's perfect. It captured the traditional appeal of Russia while creatively incorporating in it the elegance of western design. High profiled people like politicians, businessmen, and celebrities graced the event. Fuji could name a lot of them.

He initially didn't want to come. But curiosity got ahead of him. When he did a quick research on what resort was Atobe talking about, he found out that it was actually one of the biggest events Moscow is going to host. Fuji personally didn't care. But something in him said that it might just be a good opportunity for him to start anew and possibly meet few people who are open to few collaborative works. For while he was primarily an assassin, Fuji's also a skilled photographer. Of course, no one knew about this interest apart from his friend Chitose.

He started scanning the area, carefully mapping out the exquisite architecture of the place while at the same time familiarizing the faces of the guests. Atobe has finished delivering his speech and wasn't aware yet of his presence. Few more steps closer to the elevated platform that served as the stage, he spotted his ex-lover's figure - handsome as ever in his crispy white suit and hair drawn back. It made Atobe look hotter and manlier.

The resort owner was talking to some guests, probably with some potential investors so Fuji settled on one corner, taking a glass of champagne from the waiter routing few glasses around. His eyes remained on Atobe, but something caught his attention.

He made a sideway glance. Nothing. But something bugged him. He put the glass of wine down at a nearby table and walked a few steps away from Atobe's position. He turned his head right, then left. Nothing.

It must have been just his imagination. He stepped back and turned.

That's when he saw _him_.

Fuji stopped on his tracks, eyes staring intently at the man few steps away from him who was strategically hidden at one of the marble posts in the resort. His stares might have been that intense for the man looked back to his direction.

 _Shiraishi Kuranosuke._

Surprise was apparent on his former colleague's face, but it did not linger. Instead, Shiraishi swiftly moved away from his post, vanishing from one of the dark alleys heading out. Fuji swallowed and immediately scanned the place, looking for nothing in particular - something, anything that looked out of the ordinary. He started walking and surveyed the location. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something was telling him that Atobe's in danger. Fuji's eyes went back to his ex, who was still talking to an older associate.

Fuji looked up, examining the second floor of the establishment, the railings, the people happily drinking wine while chatting. And then his eyes landed at the farthest corner of the floor. He couldn't clearly see the man's figure but the sharp glint on his hand was enough for Fuji to understand what was about to happen. Without second thoughts, he half-ran his way to Atobe's direction, careful not to draw too much attention that would force the assassin to fire his sniper rifle to his target.

Atobe gave a friendly smile to his older companion and turned sideways, immediately landing his eyes to Fuji was approaching him.

The resort owner must have read the worry and alarm on his face for he stepped forward, welcoming Fuji with open arms.

" _Keigo.."_ Fuji breathed, pulling Atobe into a hug. He felt Atobe tense at the gesture, but kept his hug tight, shielding the other from the assassin's direct sight.

" _Syusuke, what-"_

And then a shrill female voice screamed, followed by the resounding clatter of the champagne glass she was holding. Atobe frowned at the lady who was just standing few steps away from him, face in pure horror as her eyes remained plastered at Fuji's figure who was still clinging against Atobe.

" _Syusuke,"_ he muttered, trying to pull himself away. He frowned when he felt Fuji lean _closer_.

No. That's not right.

And then Mizuki came rushing in just when the crowd started to go crazy. Atobe felt lost. Against him, Fuji remained unresponsive.

" _You need to get out of here. NOW,"_ Mizuki commanded.

" _What are you-"_ But before he can finish his words, Inui with the rest of his personal guards entered the grand hall and secured the guests safe exit. Mizuki on the other hand yanked him away.

Fuji _fell_ down at the sudden absence of support.

Atobe frowned in confusion. Then he saw the blood. And everything started to make sense. _"INUI!"_ he thundered in combined shocked, anger and panic.

The data specialist was there in an instant, followed by a medical team who efficiently laid out their equipment.

" _I got this Atobe. Now go."_

" _NO."_ Atobe said, kneeling down beside Fuji who was now coughing blood while the medics put on something that could stop the bleeding from his severed chest. Atobe grasped Fuji's hand firmly. _"Syusuke...baby stay with me..."_

" _K-Keigo..."_ Fuji managed, coughing more blood in his attempt to speak. He stared at his ex-lover's eyes, hoping to convey his message. But all Atobe saw was fear and panic - something Fuji has never shown him in the past. He held Fuji's hand tighter. _"You'll be fine. I promise."_

" _Atobe, we need to get out. Inui will -"_

" _YOU. SHUT. UP!"_ Atobe yelled at Mizuki. He glared at Inui. _"You need to save him."_

There was a hesitation on the specialist's face. _"I'll do what I can,"_ and with that, the medical team, hoisted Fuji to a stretcher and brought him out to the waiting ambulance. Atobe felt the first wave of tears in his eyes but held them back. Right now, being overly emotional can only worsen the situation. _"Get Yuushi to prioritize our guests safety,"_

" _It's done,"_ Mizuki replied.

" _Where's the Prime Minister?"_

" _We've escorted him back to your room. Right now, it's the safest place in this building."_

Atobe clenched his fists. _"They're not getting away with this."_

" _I've got men in position. We will catch whoever did this, Atobe. I give you my word."_

" _I don't need words."_ the NIRVANA head faced his vice president, anger evident on his eyes. _"I need action. Kill them. All of them."_

Mizuki nodded.

Atobe rushed out of the place.

* * *

 **SY: I want to drink brewed coffee.**


	16. Chapter 16

" _ **We don't get to say no to death." -**_ **Yanagi**

* * *

It's game over.

Shiraishi knew it even before they reached the back exit of the luxurious hotel and resort. Even without looking at the ruckus outside, he could already hear the commotion as armed guards started to take on their positions as per Mizuki's order. Of course he wasn't one who easily backs off when trapped. He's been trapped for a couple of times already. But something about this mission tells him that it will never be the same than the rest.

Add the fact that he was working wish September, the agent he least wanted to work with primarily because the other clearly doesn't have any concern for the thing called _partnership_. If any, Irie was the individualist type who works more efficiently on solo missions - much like Yukimura actually. But he likes the bluenette for some reason.

" _We're screwed, aren't we?"_ Irie asked, disassembling his sniper rifle and placing them back in a leather bag.

Shiraishi glared at him. _"You screwed the mission. If you didn't shoot…."_ a hesitation _"…you need to get out of here."_

" _Me?"_

" _I don't fly a freaking stealth jet. Just head out and tell the rest what's going on. I'll cover you."_

Irie studied Shiraishi. _"I admire the bravado. Really. But unless you're January, you can't walk out of here alive. You know that right?"_

Shiraishi remained silent as he loaded his gun with more bullets.

" _Shiraishi….if you don't get out of here-"_

" _If I fail to get out, then I'm dead. That's my problem, not yours."_

* * *

" _I'll go,"_ said Yukimura, cold eyes looking at the digital radar reflected on the large monitor in their headquarter's war room. He, Senggoku and Yanagi were currently monitoring the mission at Royale Palace and they all knew without asking what the image displayed on screen meant.

The area's schematics displayed heat signals scattered all over – representing Atobe's guards. Two faint blue dots represented Shiraishi and Irie. Judging from their position, one fact is obvious. There's no way of getting out undetected.

" _No one is heading out. We haven't received any distress signal so we're going to wait and be ready for backup,"_ Senggoku ordered.

" _There's no time,"_ the bluenette muttered, turning on his heels ready to head out.

" _You will not leave,"_ came their liaison's firm order.

" _Save the reprimand later. I'm going."_

" _You can't go out alone."_

The main metal door opened. A familiar figure stood straight, eyed the three of them in the room and took in the details displayed on the monitor. _"I'll go with him."_

It was Sanada.

The surprise on Yukimura's face was apparent but it did not linger. He turned and faced Senggoku. _"We'll bring them back. I give you my word."_

* * *

Pain and panic.

Between the two, Fuji found the latter more terrifying. He's known pain all his life – betrayal, bullet wounds, lies, vengeance, deception. He's in pain for quite so long that he started to get immune. It's not something he feared.

But panic, when it hits, is an entirely different story. It's mental. And the second you allowed your brain to register the _fear_ …..everything else starts to break down.

Even reason.

He could feel the dampness on his chest, feel Inui administering a couple of drugs to his arm through a syringe, feel the tension of the doctor and nurse trying their best to stop the bleeding. He recognized panic.

Strangely, he couldn't feel the pain. He waited for it. There was nothing. His eyes opened a fraction and Inui was quick on his side.

" _It's okay. You'll be fine,"_ he heard.

Fuji, however, knew better. He slowly turned his head to the side, glancing at the monitor to his side, displaying the irregular line that represented his what….life?

A faint smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes.

A second after, he flat lined.

* * *

It's now or never.

They only have one plan. No plan B or whatsoever. He'll be the bait. He dashed out on the open field, firing at the closest guard in sight and immediately taking cover at one of the thick marble post. As expected, fire then erupted to his direction.

" _Shit,"_ Shiraishi muttered. He sighed and glanced at the direction where he came out. Irie wasn't there. Good. So off to the next step – _to surrender peacefully._

He dropped his gun, raised both of his hands in surrender and stepped away from his hiding place. His eyes immediately registered the predicament he's in. Lots of armed goons. Unfortunate.

" _All right, friends. I surrender,"_ he said, trying his best to reduce the tension.

The plan was for him to be captured and interrogated while Irie calls for backup. He can bear torture. And he wouldn't talk. But that same plan evaporated when the man in black tuxedo across him raised his weapon straight to his face. At some other time, he would've seen it as a threat. But not now. Something about how the black-haired guy looked at him bugged Shiraishi.

" _Hey...c'mon..you wouldn't want-"_

The man fired.

Shiraishi barely manage to finish his words much more understand the situation when he felt the blow to his neck followed by the rush of blood oozing out of his veins. He brought a hand to his wounded neck in instinct as he started to stagger forward. His eyes landed on the man who fired the shot. Cold and detached. One step, two…..his vision is failing him. He managed to let out an inaudible chuckle as his mind reeled to a certain bluenette he would've wanted to see before he breaths his last.

He coughed more blood, muttered a curse and fell down. Lifeless.

The black-haired man moved closer to Shiraishi's body, stooped down and snatched the silver necklace he was wearing. The pendant was similar to the typical ones where you press it open and reveals a picture inside. Out of curiosity, he clicked it open.

He frowned. _"Find this woman. I want a name in three hours,"_ Tokugawa, the black ace of Atobe's guard ordered, throwing the necklace to the nearest person beside him.

" _Sir.."_ the guard hesitated, eyeing the image on the necklace carefully. _"..he's not a woman"_

Tokugawa frowned. _"Interesting. Who's he?"_

The guard turned to his other companion for confirmation. The other nodded. _"It's Yukimura Seiichi, sir. The GUILD's February."_

* * *

" _Say that again,"_ Tezuka muttered, cold eyes glaring at Irie who arrived back at headquarters five minutes ago. He quickly gave the rest a rundown of what happened, highlighting the need to provide backup to get Shiraishi out. But what caught Tezuka's attention was Irie's apparent failure of shooting Atobe as he accidentally hit Fuji instead.

" _He came dashing out of nowhere just when I pulled the trigger. I didn't see it coming."_

" _You left him bleeding."_

" _I had no choice,"_ Irie stressed, calm composure slowly turning to anger at Tezuka's accusing tone. _"Besides, his welfare is the least of my concern. My order is to kill Atobe. Fuji took the bullet for him. It's his fault, not mine."_

Irie was right. Tezuka sighed, glanced at his wrist watch and headed out.

" _Senggoku, I can rendezvous with Feb and Sanada. They'll need transport on the way back,"_ Irie said.

The liaison stayed silent for a moment and sighed. _"There's no need."_

Irie frowned.

" _March is dead."_

Irie blinked once and then glanced at Yanagi whose attention remained focus on the huge monitor in front of him.

" _What do you mean dead?"_ he snapped.

" _His signal turned white just few minutes before your arrival,"_ the researcher replied.

September took in the information and slowly shook his head. Agents have microchips implanted in their bodies. It's non-lethal and primarily used to track and monitor their movements. Apart from Tezuka and Yukimura, who were authorized to work on full covert work, the rest have it on them. It displays the color _blue_ on radar when on active duty. _Red_ when issuing a distress call. _Yellow_ when captured. And _white_ , when dead. _"No. Shiraishi wouldn't let that happen so easily."_

" _We're assassins, Kanata-san,"_ Yanagi said, eyeing September intently. _"We don't get to say no to death."_

* * *

" _What are you talking about?"_ Yukimura muttered, blank eyes staring straight ahead. He was on the phone with Tezuka while Sanada took on the driver's seat. They were heading straight to Atobe's resort.

" _Shiraishi's dead. You're both ordered to get back on base."_

Yukimura heard him. _"Dead...what dead...no. We're going to get him-"_

" _Seiichi, listen. He was killed. I'll spare you the details but there's nothing you can do about it and Senggoku wants both of you back. Now. That's an order."_

The bluenette kept his blank stare in front, and Sanada, who sensed something off took the decency to pull over a vacant space. He grabbed the phone from Yukimura's hand who did not protest and talked to the agent from the other line. The conversation was quick and practical. As soon as he got the message, he ended the call and turned the car on reverse.

" _This is a dirty line of work. People come and go,"_ Sanada said as his own way of consoling the bluenette.

Yukimura's response was a strained sigh as he leaned back. The ex-marine studied his blank expression from the mirror but kept his thoughts to himself. They allowed a welcome silence to pass before February broke the silence.

" _I'm not going back."_

Sanada glanced at his direction. _"I am driving you back."_

Yukimura snapped his eyes shut, annoyed, and brought out a sharp knife, pointing it at his companion. _"Get off."_

The ex-marine knew better than to protest as he slowly brought the vehicle to a stop. _"You really want to go on a suicide mission?"_

" _I want Shiraishi back."_

" _Listen, he's d-"_

" _One more word and I'm going to slit your throat."_

Sanada choose to shut up but remained glued at his position in the driver's seat.

" _Get out,"_ Yukimura ordered.

Though hesitant, the other guy unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car. _"Hey..."_

" _Tell them it was my decision. I'm sure Senggoku knows what to do."_

And with that he sped back towards the direction of Atobe's mansion.

* * *

 **SY:** _ **Yes. Shiraishi's dead. I can't believe it too and I'm not sure how I feel right now - probably same thing Yukimura felt back there. *sigh* I'll just go write the next chapter and see how Fuji, Atobe and Tezuka are doing. *sobs***_

 _ **Me: Why did you do that? Why?**_

 _ **Tokugawa: It's my job. Now quit pestering me and do yours.**_

 _ **Me: *cries and throws him my pen, paper, flash drive, and oreos* Yuki-chan's gonna fry you!**_

 _ **Tokugawa: *smirks* I'll be waiting.**_

 **(On what chapter will this end? I am seeing 18. *sobs* Shiraishii...)**


	17. Chapter 17

**_"It's not about what he wants. It's about what I want. We're friends, Seiichi. Of course I'm selfish too."_ \- Tezuka**

* * *

If it was a private medical facility owned by Atobe, security would've been formidable - impossible to breach even for the best covert agents. Fortunately for Tezuka, sneaking in to Fuji's quarters didn't take much effort. The latter was brought to the nearest hospital facility from the resort, which was a state-run institution that is open to the public. Apart from few private armed guards who manned the main floor were Fuji was currently receiving treatment, there wasn't much security detail to worry about.

All he had to do was to put on a typical doctor get up plus a white face mask, sneak away from prying eyes and knock out a couple of guards who recognized him on the way and opted to alert the others. Overall, it wasn't a very difficult feat. Thanks to the sufficient distraction brought about by the Prime Minister's own guards who immediately flooded the resort to secure their leader's safety. Right now, Atobe and the rest of his public relations staff must be busy putting out the bad publicity caused by the attack.

He moved swiftly to the room the nurse from the information gave him and spotted Inui, emerging from the ICU, gloved hands covered in blood. He was too busy giving instructions to two other subordinates whom Tezuka recognized as doctors from Atobe's private medical team, that he failed to notice Tezuka's casual approach along with a hospital nurse who was making her rounds.

It was all too easy. As soon as Inui was out of the area, Tezuka immediately slid inside Fuji's room. His breath was caught in his throat as his eyes drowned into the view of Fuji lying motionless on the bed. An oxygen tank supported his breathing while more tubes and IVs were connected to his chest and arms. The dark shadows under his eyes were visible even from Tezuka's position and despite having been cleaned, fresh blood were still visible on Fuji's chest.

He looked lifeless.

Tezuka took off the mask from his face and inched closer. He wasn't someone to feel so much sympathy towards others. Much more emotional at the sight of someone bedridden and so vulnerable to even defend himself from a mild assault. He was a killer. He can take the lives of people while looking straight into their pleading, terrified eyes.

He even mustered the strength to leave his best friend behind on a mission to endure months of torture. So no, he wasn't an emotional man. If he was, he wouldn't be January.

But the sight of Fuji slumped on bed, with his life depending on mere machines, touched something inside him that even to Tezuka's understanding was so foreign. It was the kind of feeling he never felt before. Something strong and overwhelming, unreasonable and... _painful._

He stood for a couple of seconds beside Fuji before he mustered the strength to bring a hand and caress his pale face. He felt cold -so cold for a living human.

Tezuka sighed as he pried away few strands of hair that covered Fuji's closed eyes. He longed to see those stark, blue eyes again - the fierce intensity of his stares every time he looks into them.

" _You have to wake up,"_ Tezuka whispered, surprised at how gentle his voice sounded even to his own ears. _"I need you to wake up."_

He once again released a strained sigh, snapped his eyes shut before withdrawing his hand and straightening himself. He turned on his heels to leave just in time for Inui to enter the spacious quarters. They both froze.

" _Well...I wouldn't say this is an entirely surprising visit. I knew you'd come,"_ Inui said, locking the door behind him and adjusting his glasses. _"Only...10 minutes and 53 seconds earlier than I expected. But then again you've always proven my data wrong."_

" _I needed to know if you're doing your job well,"_ Tezuka retorted.

" _Or maybe you're just worried."_ Inui glanced at Fuji's lying form before staring back at the man he has respected throughout the years they've been together at NIRVANA. _"I've told you before. Someone's going to bring down your defenses. Fuji did it, didn't he?"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

Inui smirked and adjusted one of the IVs attached to Fuji's wrist. _"Admit it,"_ he said, facing his former colleague. _"You're going to do everything for him."_

Tezuka stayed silent.

" _Others say it's love, but I don't know what that is, so I can't say for sure. But something's changed, Tezuka. I'm not romantic, but I'm not blind. You've changed."_

January studied Inui for a second before glancing at Fuji's form. _"Just...take care of him."_

" _That's what my employer wants,"_ Inui muttered, referring to Atobe.

" _For how long will he stay like this?"_

" _I can't tell. It depends on how well he responds to my medication. But frankly, he's in bad shape."_

" _But he will live, right?"_ Tezuka insisted.

Inui frowned. _"Medicine is science. I did what I can to save him. From hereon, it's up to him."_

" _You can't let him die, Inui...just..."_

The specialist cleared his throat. _"Now you do sound like one of those who's in love."_

Tezuka raised a brow. Was that a joke? From Inui?

" _I'll do what I can, Kunimitsu. But to save us all the hassle, I'll need you to leave. Atobe doesn't need to know."_

" _And you wouldn't tell him?"_

" _I won't."_

Tezuka smiled despite everything. _"Why is that?"_

Inui thought for a moment. _"Because while he might be paying me, I still personally like you better than him. And I'm sorry for what I did back there,"_ he said, making an incomprehensible gesture. _"About the kidnapping incident."_

Tezuka once again stared at Fuji's direction. _"Bring him back, and we're even."_

Inui shrugged.

* * *

Tokugawa casually entered Atobe's personal office, immediately slamming himself down on the soft leather cushion. His attitude raised a brow from Mizuki who stood beside his boss.

 _"What now?"_ Atobe demanded, too tired to handle more annoying press with more annoying questions from the most annoying media companies looking for a good way to find wrong on his perfect company and existence.

The black-haired guy pulled out something from his pocket and threw it to Atobe's direction. The NIRVANA head caught it with one hand.

 _"Souvenir,"_

Atobe frowned at the bloodied necklace. _"For what."_

 _"I got one of them. March, according to one of your guards,"_

Atobe didn't like Tokugawa's tone. He was speaking so casually in his presence that he felt like he was being underestimated. _"You are one of my guards."_

 _"Technically yes. On a part-time basis. I don't have time to study the names of your enemies. You have tons."_

 _"He's dead?"_ Atobe asked, not sure if he's to believe what this arrogant mercenary who lacked work ethics has to say.

 _"Yes."_

 _"Where's the body."_

 _"In one of the underground chambers."_

Atobe rolled his eyes. _"Burn it."_

 _"Sure. After I finish off the other one,"_ Tokugawa replied, gesturing Atobe to examine the necklace.

He opened it and saw Yukimura's photo.

 _"I don't offer insurance to my part-time employees."_

Tokugawa shrugged. _"I don't need one."_

 _"You're way too arrogant and senseless if you think you can take on the GUILD's no.2 agent,"_ Atobe said, leaning back on his seat and staring straight at the other guy.

 _"You want to make a bet?"_

Atobe snickered. This guy really knows how to piss him off. At some other time he would've gone on a full mode rebuttal speech that would leave anyone speechless in awe, but not now. He needs to go to where his beloved Syusuke is, and that would mean leaving the rest of those petty issues to Mizuki and the rest of the executives. He stood up and straightened himself.

 _"Fine. You'll get four times the amount I pay you in a year if you get to take Yukimura down. Alone."_

And with that, he left.

* * *

 **2 months later...**

Fuji strained as he tried, for the nth time, to push himself up of the sickening wheelchair he's been forced to use for three weeks now. He hated it. Hated what he has become after that eventful night at Royal Palace. He doesn't have any clear recollection of what exactly happened after he was shot, but when he woke up he was like this.

Inui had assured him that the partial paralysis on the lower part of his body is nothing permanent, that he could walk again soon. After all, the bullet which pierced his heart and went straight to one of the discs on his spinal column has already been successfully removed. The needed repairs was surgically performed while he was unconscious. So there shouldn't be a problem. So they say.

But Fuji would none have of it.

The thought alone of being disabled and vulnerable is something he couldn't bear for long. He was a fighter. He survives. But not like this.

 _"Syusuke..."_ came Atobe's voice who just entered his room. He was bringing with him few refreshments - two glasses of apple juice and cookies. As always. _"How many times do I have to tell you to take it slow and-"_

 _"Just leave!"_ Fuji snapped, his breathing labored as once again, he fell back on the wheelchair, unable to get himself up. _"I got this, all right. I don't need you to always confront me with the fact that I'm useless at my current state and-"_

 _"I never said that,"_ Atobe cut him off, feeling slightly offended at how Fuji views his actions. He placed the snacks on the nearby table and kneeled down in front of him, holding Fuji's hands. _"You're strong. Yes, you can't do much right now, but that doesn't change anything. Soon, you'll be on your best shape. Just...take your time."_

Fuji heaved a sigh and gripped Atobe's hands. _"I'm sorry...It's just...this is not me."_

 _"Syusuke.."_

 _"Keigo...my life is out there. I thank you for saving me, but even at this...I'm making no promises that I could stay with you,"_

Atobe nodded. _"You were the one who saved me,"_ he brought a hand up and caressed Fuji's cheek. _"I just want you to be on your best condition again. After that, you're free to do what you want."_ He leaned close and planted a soft kiss on Fuji's lips. "I love you."

 _"Keigo..don't-"_

 _"I'm not forcing you to love me back,"_ he stood up and sighed. _"I...kinda figured..."_ a hesitation _"...that perhaps there's someone else."_

Fuji frowned, confused at Atobe's own confused look.

 _"Eat something. I have a business to attend to."_

Fuji forced a smile and nodded.

* * *

 **4 months later...**

 _"Senggoku won't believe me if I say that the mighty January is out here, wasting his time,"_ Yukimura said, emerging from behind. They were currently at a rooftop of a three-story building.

Tezuka turned and took in the form of his best friend - _or what was left of his best friend_. After Yukimura decided to work on his own to retrieve Shiraishi' s body, the GUILD has lost contact with him ever since. Tezuka never raised his concern or made any move to come after his friend. He knew the bluenette. And true to what he assumed, Yukimura eventually showed himself up a week ago - with an eye patched left eye and sort of metal or aluminum arm, Tezuka can't tell. Later he learned that the bluenette didn't report back in office, that he only decided to appear in front of his best friend and not to the GUILD himself.

Somehow, Tezuka knew why.

 _"You shouldn't be here."_

 _"I'm done with the training regimen you gave me and I don't have anything special to do, so yes, I should be here,"_ Yukimura retorted with a smile. When he decided not to let the GUILD know of his comeback, he asked Tezuka to help him train and bring back his lost mastery in combat. An artificial arm and one-eye vision is a severe disadvantage and Yukimura can't bring himself to serve the organization he considers as his family with half- ass skills. Tezuka, of course, agreed.

Yukimura gave Tezuka a look before walking towards the railings and searching for the object of his friend's attention. Few seconds after, he saw him - at a nearby cafe, with black sunglasses while enjoying his morning coffee and reading a book - _Syusuke Fuji._

 _"If you want him that bad, then take him. That's what I do,"_ he muttered, turning his attention back to his friend. _"It's selfish, but having Shiraishi by my side had been one of the best things I did for myself."_

 _"And now he's dead."_

Yukimura fell silent.

 _"Fuji can take care of himself. But having Atobe by his side will make him safer,"_ Tezuka hesitated _"...even happier."_

 _"But are you sure that's what he wants?"_

 _"It's not about what he wants. It's about what I want. We're friends, Seiichi. Of course I'm selfish too."_

Yukimura couldn't supress a smile at that. _"And since we're friends, Kunimitsu, I know exactly what you have in mind right now."_

Tezuka heard the challenge in the other's tone. _"Which is?"_

The bluenette smirked and nodded to Fuji's direction.

Tezuka shook his head.

* * *

His skills in combat were a major factor on his survival at the GUILD. But other than that, Fuji prided himself for his strong gut feeling as well. And just seconds ago, he was so sure that he's being watched. By who, he had no idea. But he decided to give it time. He flipped another page of the book he's reading, not really paying attention to the words in front of him but more like surreptitiously assessing his current location, the people around him and the potential exits that may come in useful should a sudden shootout happen.

Some call it paranoia. But years of working with the GUILD and two months of dating Atobe ( _yes, they were once again together_ ), had exposed him to more than one incident that required his natural skill of detecting a potential threat. This time was no different.

He took a sip from his espresso and casually leaned back from his seat. He pretended to randomly look at the view around him, occasionally checking his phone. His eyes however, were busy scanning the place, looking at areas where someone might be on the watch. No one.

Then his phone rang.

Fuji frowned at the unfamiliar number but hit the answer button anyway.

 _"So...have you found me?"_

Fuji's eyes widened a fraction. He took off his glasses and started to examine the place around, looking at the establishment across him, rooftops, street corners...he couldn't be wrong. He knew the voice all too well to be wrong. _"Tezuka..."_ he muttered, a relief evident on his voice.

 _"Can you pin point exactly where I'm standing right now?"_

April stood from where he was seated and turned, now more convinced that his former colleague was somewhere near. _"No...where are you?"_ he blurted, sounding urgent than how he imagined. He had never heard of Tezuka for months - the GUILD for that matter. And while he was no longer officially with them, it doesn't change the fact that they're the ones he considers as his family. Of course he wanted to know how they're doing.

When no response came, Fuji felt a little bit of worry creeping inside him. No, he just can't let this opportunity pass. _"I need to know where you are,"_ he said, pleading.

 _"Who are you looking for?"_

Fuji flinched, turning to the direction of the voice. He saw Atobe who just got off from a quick chat with an associate inside the cafe. Behind him, Yuushi was making a call. _"I'll call you back,"_ he said to the phone, ending the call in an instant. _"Nothing...I mean, a friend a met few days ago. He wants to meet up. It's about an event he's organizing."_

Atobe nodded. _"I can have Yuushi find him for you."_

 _"No, it's fine,"_ Fuji answered almost immediately. _"I'd probably not attend, anyway so..."_ he shrugged.

The NIRVANA head gave a curt smile. _"Well, shall we go?"_

 _"Go where?"_

 _"Home,"_

Fuji smiled. _"Oh yeah...ughm...would you mind if you go ahead? I...there's a nice bookstore just a block away. I'd like to check it out."_

Atobe glanced at Yuushi who just finished his call. _"All right. But call me as soon as you're done. I can have someone pick you up."_

 _"I'll be fine. And I'll call you,"_ Fuji said, leaning closer and kissing Atobe on the cheek. _"See you at dinner."_

He gave another smile before walking away. Atobe followed his retreating figure before turning to his trusted IT specialist.

 _"He made a call a minute ago. Trace it."_

 _"You think he's cheating?"_ Yuushi asked incredulously.

 _"I think I'm paying you good enough to do exactly as I say without asking questions."_

Yuushi just rolled his eyes and headed to the car waiting for them.

* * *

 **SY: TeFu or ToFu? I seriously DO NOT know yet! Help!**


	18. Chapter 18

" _ **It's Ironman. The movie. Oh please don't tell me you haven't watched it."**_ **\- Yuushi**

* * *

Fuji took a turn at the first corner and strategically hid himself where he could have a clear view of Atobe and Yuushi leaving. His boyfriend might look like the unsuspecting type, but he knew better. He knew Atobe never really trusted him again. Even when they both agreed to appear as lovers in public and promised to keep each other posted of their whereabouts, Fuji knew the NIRVANA head was never one to let him out of his sight.

By now there must be few of his guards following him, and of course, Yuushi tracing the call he received few minutes ago. So he did what his quick wit could afford - send Tezuka's number to his other phone, remove the battery off and throw away its sim and SD card. He's not sure if it would stop the IT genius from pulling out any records of the call but at least it would stop him from live tracing his current location.

He saw Atobe's black limousine sped off and waited for few more minutes before moving away from his hiding place. He made sure no one was following him and went back on the main street. He pulled out the other mobile unit from his pocket - one Atobe doesn't know about - and dialed Tezuka's number.

' _The number you are calling is incorrect, please dial the number again,'_ came the electronic voice in response.

Fuji cursed and heaved a sigh, stopping on his tracks and looking around. His phone rang.

" _Where are you?"_ he answered even before the first ring was over.

He heard Tezuka's soft chuckle from the other line. _"Head straight. There's a local bookstore nearby. I'll meet you there."_

" _Wait, what are-"_

And then the line went dead. Fuji shook his head and continued walking.

* * *

" _What the hell is that?"_ Atobe demanded, frowning at the weird-looking thing Yuushi was holding. They were currently on board his limousine heading straight back to his mansion and for the past ten minutes, the specialist did nothing than to play with the toy or whatever you call it that he's holding.

Yuushi continued pressing few items on the device. _"It's the real-life Tony Stark mobile device."_

Atobe raised a brow. _"Tony what?"_

" _Tony Stark. Owner of Stark Industries."_

" _Is that some kind of a local business? I haven't heard of it."_

Yuushi stopped what he was doing and looked at him. _"You got to be kidding me."_

" _What?"_ Atobe was getting annoyed.

" _It's Ironman. The movie. Oh please don't tell me you haven't watched it."_

Atobe crossed his arms in front of him. _"Ore-sama happens to be selective of the movies I consume. That Ironman clearly doesn't pass my standards or my preference. So no, I haven't watched it."_

Yuushi shook his head in disbelief but decided to fill Atobe in. _"Anyway, I lost Fuji's signal but I managed to pull out the record of the number who called him."_

" _And?"_

" _It's a non-existent number."_

" _You just said you pulled out a record."_

Yuushi held out his phone, the transparent-looking device that looked exactly like the one his favorite Tony Stark is using, and projected a hologram in front of them. Atobe hummed in agreement, slightly impressed. _"You see the red line?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _It's the distance of the caller from where Fuji is located earlier,"_ Yuushi explained, which earned him a deep frown from his boss.

" _You mean the person's just within the vicinity?"_ Atobe asked.

" _Right. And by the unregistered number, I mean a military or a satellite phone."_

" _Military."_ Atobe clarified, as if what Yuushi implied sounded so stupid.

Yuushi thought for a while. _"I'd bet on the satellite phone. And...I know you'll be pissed by this, but I think he's calling the GUILD."_

That, did piss Atobe. He snapped his eyes shut and fought to even his breathing.

" _You okay? You look constipated,"_

Atobe replied with a glare.

* * *

Fuji wasn't lying about the bookstore. He did see one on their way to the cafe. It has a contemporary wooden built with a traditional Arabic signage on the front door. To him, it appeared to be a local book shop featuring more of classical and literature works rather than a modern and academic collection.

Now, he gets to personally see its interior which was to his surprise, really cozy. The place wasn't that big. But there was a mezzanine and a second floor, apparently leading to more collections. Books are arranged in artistic wooden shelves labeled with dates. He looked around and started to walk into the array of display.

" _Can I help you?"_ came the gentle female voice from behind. Fuji spun around, landing his sight at beautiful, petite lady on a tight sleeveless shirt and jeans. She's wearing a two-inch high heel boots and had her red, long, wavy hair tied on a ponytail. Fuji didn't miss the curious glint in the woman's eyes and the fact that he didn't hear her approach told him that she's your no ordinary city girl on watch.

" _Ughm...I was hoping to see someone. He said he'll be here," he replied._

" _You mean Kunimitsu?"_

" _Y-yeah actually..."_ Fuji hesitated.

The lady gave him a meaningful smile before walking towards the staircase. _"Kunimitsu, honey! Your visitor's here!"_ she called. Fuji heard the footsteps coming from the wooden floor above him. _"I'm Aoi Hanamura by the way. Nice to meet you."_

Fuji gave a curt smile. _"Same here."_

Tezuka then glanced down from the top of the staircase. _"Thanks Hanamura-san I'll take it from here,"_ he addressed the lady. He diverted his attention to Fuji. _"C'mon up."_

Fuji frowned, still hesitant, but nevertheless obliged. He gave a respectful bow to the lady before heading up. The sight that welcomed him was nothing short of surprising. Rather than a collection of more books, the second floor was actually a room judging from the single bed, cabinet and some of those basic stuff you'll see on a typical room setup. Fuji took in some moments to admire the simple and relaxing ambiance of the place - something he never felt for a long time considering the extravagance and luxury Atobe offered.

" _Aoi originally owned the place. I bought it from her two weeks ago,"_ Tezuka said as if to explain their current setup.

Fuji tore his gaze away from the abstract painting hanging on the wall and _finally_ looked straight to the person he admittedly longed to see for the past months. As to why he wanted to see Tezuka, he couldn't say for sure. But now that they're standing face to face to each other, things are starting to make sense. And frankly, he didn't like what it's telling him.

" _So...is she..."_

Tezuka read the rest of the question from Fuji's face and dismissed him with a wave of a hand. _"No. It's purely business."_

" _Does she know?"_

" _About the GUILD no. But me being an assassin, yes. She's one herself."_

Fuji looked amused. Tezuka gestured him to sit on the cushion while he prepare refreshments, and while the former has tons of questions he wanted to ask, he decided to sit down, stay silent and wait. January came back a full minute after, bringing with him two glasses of coconut frappe and one, full chocolate cake.

" _You bake?"_ Fuji asked in full disbelief, eyeing the fresh and aromatic scent of cake Tezuka placed on the table.

" _Yeah."_

Fuji remained suspicious, frown present on his face.

Tezuka shrugged. _"Hey, just because I shoot people to earn a living doesn't mean I'm not capable of household chores."_

" _I...didn't mean it that way,"_ Fuji said with a slight blush. _"I just find it surprising. You don't appear to me as the home-buddy type."_

" _Same as how I thought you're a woman when I first saw you on Atobe's bed. Let's call it even. Cheers,"_ Tezuka muttered, raising his glass of frappe.

Fuji raised his own glass. They enjoyed the silence that came after while helping themselves to the desserts.

" _It's good to see that you're doing well on your recovery,"_ Tezuka muttered, taking a huge bite from his share of the cake.

Fuji nodded. _"Atobe and Inui's been helping me."_

" _So I've heard."_

Another silence.

" _Tezuka?"_

" _Hmm?"_

There was a hesitation on Fuji's tone as he brought down his food back on the table. _"Why did you call?"_

Januray finished off another bite of cake before facing him. _"I want...to formally say goodbye."_

The surprise and confusion on Fuji's face was apparent. He stood slightly gaping for a couple of seconds before regaining back his composure. _"What do you mean?"_

" _Well...I believe this is the last time we'll see each other,"_ Tezuka let the information sink in. _"The GUILD has assigned me somewhere far. Infiltration."_

" _For how long?"_ Fuji asked, eyes staring straight at the other.

" _Two years least. Maybe more."_

" _But you'll be back, right?"_

Tezuka leaned back from where he was seated and remained silent.

" _It might take time, but I'm sure it'll be over. By then..."_ Another hesitation as Fuji felt the sudden lump on his throat. _"...by then the others will be waiting for you...Feb perhaps. Or Renji, Akutsu...they'll be waiting."_

" _What about you?"_

Fuji's eyes widened a fraction, stunned by the sudden question. What about him? Will he wait just like the others? For what?

" _I...I don't understand."_

Tezuka stared at him for some moments and Fuji felt like the other wanted to say something. However, Tezuka decided to let go of it as he looked away and gathered his plate and glass. He stood up and headed to the small kitchen. Fuji decided to follow after, bringing his own leftovers.

" _So...when is this mission you're talking about?"_ Fuji probed, placing his empty glass to the sink. What was left of the cake was stored back in the fridge.

" _Tomorrow night."_

" _That soon, huh.."_

More silence passed between them with Fuji deep in thought and Tezuka washing the glasses. Perhaps it was the unspoken matter they both have in mind. Or maybe it was just the natural aphrodisiac brought about by the chocolate cake. Or there's that gloomy mood in the atmosphere as rain started to pour outside. For the next thing Fuji knew, Tezuka was already standing close, so close that it's already occupying his personal space. And he wasn't doing anything to stay away. He didn't want to.

He flinched when Tezuka brought a hand to his elbow, feeling overly sensitive at their proximity.

" _Tezuka.."_ he muttered as the other leaned in closer. Fuji was aware that if he doesn't take the initiative to stop now, they'll most likely not be able to stop.

" _May I?"_

He would by lying if he says that he's cool about this. The wild beating of his heart and the intense heat on his face were enough to tell him of how exactly he felt about their predicament. Yet he refused to take a step back.

Though hesitant, he slowly nodded, allowing Tezuka to capture his lips. One gentle kiss led to gentle touches. And before he knew it, they're already lost in the inexplicable turmoil brought by the combined intensity of hormones and weeks of celibacy. True, Fuji might have agreed to date Atobe again. But never again did they share too much intimacy like how they did before all of the complications started.

So does he want this? No. He _needs_ this. And judging from how Tezuka was now fumbling on the buttons of his shirt, intent on stripping him naked, Fuji knew the _need_ was mutual. And honestly, he's more than willing to oblige.

He knew this thing between them is only physical, and that Tezuka might not at all remember their trysts when he goes out of the door and gets back to work. Nevertheless, Fuji wants to believe, even just for the limited time they have on each other's arms that there's a slight possibility for all of these to be real. That perhaps they could both forget about the burden of conscience they had from the lives they took. That maybe for once they could just live few hours of their lives as normal people.

And as Tezuka lowered him on bed, things started to become clearer. Fuji feels different because with Tezuka he can show his real self. He's the real Syusuke Fuji and not someone who's an accountant, a tourist guide, a real estate broker or anybody else he pretended to be in front of his past lovers. They both live in the same dark world, risky, dangerous, bloody. And for the second time in his life, he didn't have to pretend.

With Tezuka, he can be himself - something he just realized now as they once again shared a heated kiss.

Oh, there's one more thing.

" _You're wrong, Tezuka,"_ Fuji muttered, catching his breath _"...we can fall in love,"_

Tezuka let out a breathless chuckle before Fuji once again pulled him to a kiss.

Right. For once, Tezuka had to admit. Inui's data on him might just be accurate this time.

* * *

 **SY: Look. I know this story is supposed to end on this chapter, but as it turns out, there are few more loose ends along the edges. Just relax, grab a cup of coffee and wait for the next chapter while I check out Atobe. All right. Bye for now.**

 **P.S.**

 **TeFu and ToFu fans (** _ **yes and pls. Indicate the ship you belong**_ **), I am requesting you to drop your CRITICAL/OBJECTIVE comments on the direction this story is going. It'll help for the final chapter. Thanks! Your reviews are loved! *hugs you all***


	19. Chapter 19

" _ **And I think...I am liking you too much...way beyond the typical." -**_ **Tezuka**

* * *

Tezuka knew he should feel guilty. Or perhaps feel even the slightest tinge of regret for what he had done.

But he didn't. He never regretted spending the night with Fuji, even with the thought that Fuji's already with someone else. Tezuka knew how to lock away his guilt while keeping his rational thoughts intact. Still, as he boarded the plane headed to his next mission, he thought how it would've been nice if at least he was able to say his proper goodbye.

" _Having second thoughts?"_ came Yukimura's teasing voice beside him.

It was on the last minute that the bluenette decided to come - not on an authorized mission but more like voluntary and friendly support.

" _I can ask you the same question."_

Yukimura gave him a lovely smile and pulled him closer by the arm. _"I'm excited."_

Tezuka just shook his head.

* * *

Fuji woke up, exhausted and still sleepy more than how he want to admit. He allowed himself to savor the silence and serenity before sunrise, knowing without asking that what had transpired the night before was nothing more than a blissful memory. It was all over. Fuji knew that as he extended a hand and felt the vacant space beside him.

Still, he couldn't prepare himself for the feeling of emptiness that followed as he pulled himself up on bed.

And not especially for the tears that followed.

* * *

 **7 months later...**

To Tezuka, the initial infiltration at the household of the Swiss Bank Chairperson was as easy as pie. He was surprised himself. For a controversial but legal bank as the Swiss, he had expected an equally formidable security for the man who stood on top of its leadership. Apparently, it's not the case.

The GUILD has successfully fabricated his identity as someone posing as a high-caliber butler to personally service the chairman's main household. It was easy. It didn't even take two weeks for him to get the trust of his supposed employer's daughters who are more than willing to disclose private information about their father. A big portion of the reason, of course, has something to do with Tezuka's looks and his irresistible cool, bedroom voice enough to convince the frail hearts of the business magnate's daughters.

If things continue at their current pace, it wouldn't be long before he finds out the remaining information GUILD wants to acquire. Which means, he could finish his mission faster. And the sooner, the better. He had everything planned out.

" _There's a high profile client I'd like you to meet,"_ said Kajimoto, the chairman. They were currently on board his silver limo, with Tezuka on the wheels. _"He said it's urgent, but I currently have a more important business to attend to, so I'll let you handle him."_

Tezuka felt suspicious. _"With all due respect sir, but I don't think I know enough details on the matters he wants to discuss. Besides, I believe it's you he want to speak with."_ The truth is, Tezuka just didn't want to let his current boss out of his sight.

Kajimoto dismissed him with a wave, and for some reason, Tezuka remembered Atobe. Months of spying told him that the chairman shared a lot of similarities to his old comrade-slash-enemy when it comes to vanity. Not that he was uncomfortable. He just thought how better the world could be if guys like the two just make more use of their wealth to do something good rather than hoarding more and more golds from all sorts of illegalities.

" _My Japanese isn't that polished,"_ Kajimoto reasoned, examining is diamond glittered fingernails. _"Don't worry. I'll send you the summary of transactions he had with the bank for the past two months. Just go over it real quick."_

For someone who owns the most notorious wealthy bank in the world, the guy certainly doesn't seem like he knows the gravity of his position.

Tezuka drove the man to his meeting at an exclusive Asian restaurant before heading to the said hotel where he was supposed to meet the valued client. He just hoped the person's decent enough to not piss him off.

* * *

Fuji stretched his arms wide, trying to get rid of the numbness he felt around his shoulders. The flight was long. He was in Japan, doing some errands for Atobe when the latter called him and asked to head ASAP to Switzerland. The NIRVANA head spared him much of the details but all he knew was that it has something to do with a supposed erroneous money transfer liquidation for the past two months.

And given Fuji's knowledge in accounting, ( _because yes, he had a formal degree despite everything_ ), Atobe deemed it fit to send him on his behalf. When Fuji asked why his _boss_ can't go himself, he merely reasoned how his favorite Siberian husky got sick and how he had to personally make sure the veterinarian does his job. Fuji doubted the veracity of it. Nevertheless, he obliged. After all, Atobe's paying him. At the end of the day, it's all business.

The result of which however made him so much uncomfortable. He hadn't been traveling for a while and his biological clock wasn't able to adapt with the sudden change of time difference from California to Japan to Switzerland. To be more specific, he has been awake for 54 hours straight with only caffeine and sweets giving his body its needed energy to stay upright. So was he tired? Super.

But Fuji had been to a lot worse. Way back on his GUILD days, he'd had missions that required more stamina and mental endurance. He just had to think about this specific task as another one of those missions. He glanced at the wall clock of the fancy hotel room Atobe reserved for him in advance.

 _2:30 pm._

That gives him 30 more minutes to shower and get dressed. He took his clothes off and headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

 **25 minutes later...**

Tezuka pressed the 11th floor button of the elevator heading to the client' s room. When the chairman told him about the meeting in the hotel, he expected it to be somewhere along the cafeteria, pub or anywhere that's more public. He never thought about having to intrude one's personal space to discuss something as complicated as money issues.

His lift stopped at the designated floor. He straightened his gray trench coat and stepped out.

Now off to his meeting - _room 1104_

* * *

Fuji examined himself one last time in front of the huge mirror and decided to disengage the first two buttons of his light blue, long sleeve shirt. For one, he doesn't like wearing long sleeves. It makes him feel suffocated. But since he's meeting a supposedly very important personality in Atobe's circle, he had to appear _'business-like,'_ thus the corporate attire.

He turned on his laptop and reviewed the files Atobe sent him few hours ago. True. There was an obvious discrepancy. And by discrepancy he means billions of inaccurately liquidated finances.

He heard a knock from the door.

Fuji breathed deep and stood up to open it.

* * *

Tezuka had everything on the files Kajimoto sent him engraved in his brain. Apparently, there was a significant sum missing on Atobe's bank account and he demands and explanation. Tezuka was no expert in the technicalities of business or accounting but he knows how to handle Atobe. He was more than concerned at the alibi he'll have to say or the compromise he may have agree with just to shut him up.

Kajimoto can't know about his real identity. And to do that, he'll have to do something to keep Atobe's silence.

The door opened.

* * *

The surprised look on both of their faces was apparent.

" _Tezuka..."_

January immediately set aside his surprise as he took a step inside the room, locking the door behind him and facing the all too familiar person in front of him. _"What are you doing here?"_

" _I can ask you the same question."_

They stared at each other for a few moments, with Tezuka now slowly realizing what this encounter meant. Atobe was the client Kajimoto was talking about. And Fuji apparently, was the person the former sent as his representative.

" _Atobe sent you?"_

Fuji nodded, now getting a hold of what was going on himself.

" _And you were assigned to infiltrate the Swiss bank."_ It wasn't a question. _"I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business but..."_ Fuji paused, staring straight at him. _"I'm glad you're doing okay."_

Tezuka looked back at him.

" _I'll...just get us some tea,"_

" _No it's fine. Let's get this meeting over with."_

There was a slight hesitation on Fuji's gesture before he nodded, signaling Tezuka to have a seat while he gets his laptop. The other took off his coat and did as he was told. A minute after, Fuji settled beside him.

" _Keigo has some issues with the money he wired on Mr. Kajimoto's bank for the last two months. He wants me to fix it,"_ Fuji casually said, tilting the screen of his laptop so that Tezuka could have a look at the transaction details.

" _By fix he means find out where his money is,"_ Tezuka muttered, eyes focused on a particular tally on screen. He frowned at the total, noticing how it didn't match with the data Kajimoto showed him. He leaned closer, tapping few keys on the keyboard.

Fuji remained still watching his former comrade input commands on the device. But while he was fully aware of what the other was doing, he couldn't set aside as well the fact that Tezuka was so close, with mere inches away from him. So close that he could practically smell his intoxicating natural scent. He made a mental self reprimand to remind him of his duty. Now is definitely not the right time to deal with his sentimental and complicated feelings.

" _Fuji,"_ Tezuka muttered, facing him with a slight arch of his brow.

" _Yeah...w-what is it?"_

" _I was asking you if Atobe received a notice from Kajimoto last month. About a supposed investment notice using the money he wired."_

Fuji cleared his throat, a little bit disappointed in himself for not paying close attention. _"No...we haven't. We don't know anything about investments."_

Tezuka sighed. _"Well there goes the issue. What about your finance department. Affiliated companies, sponsored organization...anything. Atobe might've missed something along the lines."_

Fuji frowned, now confused. _"No...no that's not possible. I run a final check on our finance committee. Nothing sort of suspicious,"_ he sighed and blinked several times, focusing his gaze at the data on screen.

" _Are you all right?"_

" _Yeah...I'm good...just...a little bit tired."_

Tezuka nodded and closed the laptop, Fuji stared at him. _"What are you doing?"_

" _Go get some sleep. We can do this some other time."_

" _No, it's fine. Keigo wants a report first thing in the morning, I have to-"_

" _Just lie to him,"_ came Tezuka's response, which frankly surprised Fuji. _"Rest for now. I'll have Kajimoto set another schedule."_

Fuji wanted to protest partly because he really wanted to finish this transaction, but more on how he didn't want Tezuka to leave just yet. If they reschedule, then there's a huge possibility that they won't see each other again. He was quite sure Tezuka wouldn't let it happen.

" _Can't you just stay?...Just for a while maybe.."_ he blurted in what sounded like a combination of annoyance and desperation.

Tezuka stopped on his tracks but refused to turn back. _"I'll call you."_

And then he was gone.

Fuji heaved a sigh as the door slammed shut. Great. Now he's not only physically tired. He also felt like being emotionally harassed. Who wouldn't? One time you had sex with a man you kind of like, who ended up leaving you without a word. Then months after that same gorgeous person shows up in front of your doorstep to what? Of course not to say hello or sorry. But to discuss business.

Great. Just great.

He grabbed his laptop and noticed Tezuka's coat hanging on the arm chair.

' _Well...at least now he left something,'_ Fuji thought. He grabbed the coat and headed straight to his room.

* * *

What was he doing?

What the hell was he doing?

Tezuka slammed his back against the mirrored walls of the elevator as soon as he got in. He never saw their encounter coming. He was too focused on watching Kajimoto that he failed to do a quick search on potential clients he might have. Had he checked it out, he would've known that Atobe was one of them. By then he would've been more cautious.

But his lapse wasn't the sole reason for his discomfort. While considered as the best among them, he wasn't perfect. From time to time he commits minor errors. What bugged him was Fuji. He never changed. If any, it would've to be his more gorgeous look and striking blue eyes that never fail to draw him in. Fuji Syusuke was beautiful. He's always been. And Tezuka would be lying if he says he wasn't affected at his presence just moments ago. He knew the feeling of missing someone for he felt it deep when he left Yukimura.

But this thing he felt towards Fuji? It's different. It took so much of his self-control just to stop himself from laying his hands on him, to touch his hair, his face, his lips...

Tezuka groaned in frustration, just in time for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

He is so doomed.

* * *

Fuji just finished changing to a more casual attire when he heard the intercom informing him of a visitor. He headed for the door and opened it, revealing the person he was just thinking ever since he left.

" _You left your coat,"_ he said.

" _Yeah,"_ came Tezuka's reply.

" _I'll get it for you,"_ Fuji said, turning back but stopped and flinched when Tezuka held his wrist. He looked back at him.

" _I didn't come back for my coat."_

Fuji faced him, not caring to pull his hand away. _"So you changed your mind and want to finish talking about business."_

" _No."_

" _Then what?"_ Fuji challenged.

" _I want to talk about us."_

" _Us,"_

" _Yes."_

" _Why? What's about us?"_

" _You'll not even invite me in?"_

Fuji shook his head, face full of feigned innocence. _"I only allowed you inside earlier because apparently, you're Mr. Kajimoto's representative. Then you went out. Whether or not I invite you in a personal basis depends on what you have to say."_

" _Fair enough,"_ Tezuka conceded. _"I think...there's so much more going on between us than just a one night stand."_

" _For the record, you slept with me twice."_

Tezuka cleared his throat. _"Right."_

" _And?"_

" _And I think...I am liking you too much...way beyond the typical."_

Fuji thought his heart skipped a beat but ignored it. _"I don't get it."_

" _Inui once pointed it out. He said that I might be...in love or something,"_ he paused, not quite sure how to place his next words. _"...actually, maybe I am."_

Fuji didn't see that coming. He blinked several times to process what he heard better. Tezuka just admitted he was in love. With him. Oh my god.

He swallowed and looked away. _"I...I need a drink,"_ Fuji stammered, opening the door wider to invite Tezuka in.

" _That's...a good idea."_

It was all happening too fast. Minutes ago they were all about business and stolen money and stuff and now they're here talking about love. Just how much more cheezy could they get? It's too much to process at once. But as he shut the door behind him, he couldn't deny just how clearer things have become now that he heard it straight from the other guy. All along, it was never just one-sided.

" _Tezuka,"_ he called, taking in a deep breath and staring straight at the captivating hazel eyes that looked straight back at him. _"I'm...I think I love you too."_

He let the words hang in the air for a few seconds, both thinking of the next word to say.

And then both of them chuckled.

" _We do need a drink."_ Tezuka said.

* * *

" _I knew it. You're a masochist,"_ Yuushi said matter-of-factly. He drove Atobe from the Swiss airport straight to the hotel where Fuji was supposed to be staying. But apparently, Atobe has no plans of getting inside an surprising his now ex-boyfriend who also work as his internal spy and financial advisor . And so they settled on staying inside his sedan, silently drinking beer and waiting for nothing in particular.

Atobe had his earphone on the right.

" _I've always known he felt something for Tezuka,"_ came Atobe's short response, opening his first can of beer. _"I'm just surprised the feeling's mutual."_

Yuushi frowned and snagged the annoying earphone away, earning him a disapproving arch brow from his boss.

" _I understand how you find satisfaction in staying informed, okay? But bugging Fuji's room? Seriously?"_

" _I want to hear everything,"_ Atobe opted to bring back the earphone that allowed him to hear ever single conversation from Fuji's room, but Yuushi was intent on not letting him by literally pulling it away. Even before the latter arrived, Atobe has already ordered someone to place a recorder in his ex's room. Ever since they officially broke up, for the second time, Fuji has been distant when it comes to his private life. Atobe didn't feel good about that. A part of him feels responsible for some reason. And while it's true that his fascination to his ex was no longer as strong as it has just months ago, it never changed the fact that he cared.

If Fuji is really dating someone in secret, he wants to know who. And now he has his answer.

" _Why are you so into him, if you don't mind?"_ Yuushi asked, opening his own can of beer, despite his promise of not touching any liquor while he serves as a driver. _"After all he did, I don't understand why you like him so much."_

" _Syusuke loved me."_

" _Yeah right. But now he's moved on."_

Atobe frowned at that, but decided not to retort. Yuushi was right. _"I don't know. He was different. And beautiful. All I know is that I wanted him...more than anything."_

" _Yet you let him go."_

" _Syusuke knows what he wants. And I figured that if I insist to tie him in a relationship he doesn't want, I'll just lose him even more,"_ Atobe sighed, gulping the remains of his first can. He grabbed a second one. _"At least now we get to stay as friends."_

There was a welcome silence between them both. Yuushi took another sip from his own drink before looking at Atobe's direction. _"You were never alone, you know. You just never took the chance to reach out to the people around you."_

" _People come and go. I don't see why I should build connections to those who'll leave a year or two after."_

" _Well, you should be thankful. I plan to stay for long. Perhaps you should consider building a new connection if that helps."_

Atobe stopped on his drink midway, struck by Yuushi's random suggestion. He stared back at him. _"Do you have any idea what you're implying?"_

Yuushi just shrugged. _"Why, what exactly do you think I am implying, Keigo?"_

Atobe now lost his appetite for the cheap liquor he had on his hand. He opened his mouth to say something but Yuushi held a hand up. _"I know. You're not interested. Forget about it. I don't easily get hurt so let's stay cool all right?"_ He saw Atobe's confused look. _"And please don't fire me."_

Atobe stayed silent, suddenly deep in thought.

Yuushi sighed and smiled at himself. Finally he gets to say it. Though indirectly.

* * *

 **SY: It's way too long if I place it all here. Last chapter coming up. Stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20 - END

**END**

* * *

 **2 days later**

Atobe's expression was blank as he read the content of the resignation letter Fuji handed him. They were both in his private office back at Pegasus, sorting out money issues on his Swiss bank account. Fuji had wanted to postpone his submission, but he saw no reason to prolong his service when he has already decided to leave. Besides, he found it only fair to alert Atobe in advance so he would have enough time looking for a suitable replacement for the position he'll vacate.

" _So you're finally eloping with your beloved Kunimitsu Tezuka,"_ Atobe said in a matter-of-fact tone. Fuji had expected sarcasm and even mild outburst. There was none.

" _No,"_ he replied, giving his ex a curt smile. _"I want to have a fresh start. That's all."_

" _With Tezuka."_

Fuji hesitated. One because he honestly don't have an accurate answer to that and two, because he hasn't heard from Tezuka since they parted ways 2 days ago. _"Maybe. I don't know."_

Atobe recognized the full honestly of the statement and dismissed the issue with a nod. After the surveillance he and Yuushi did two days ago, he was already expecting this. He was even surprised Fuji waited for two days before informing him. Nevertheless, he appreciates the courtesy, especially given the fact that he doesn't have anyone in mind to replace Fuji's position yet. The job description requires trust. And Atobe knows himself to be someone who has some serious trust issues for people he don't personally know.

Atobe stood from his position and faced Fuji, holding his shoulders. _"I wish you all the best."_

Fuji smiled, pulling Atobe to a tight hug. _"And I wish you good health,"_

" _Ore-sama's perfect. My health is never an issue,"_ Atobe replied with a smile pulling Fuji closer and burying his face on Fuji's neck. _"I will miss you...terribly,"_ he whispered.

" _You take care of yourself, Keigo,"_ Fuji said, pulling away.

" _You too."_

They looked at each other for a few moments, before the silence was broken by an exaggerated clearing of throat - care of Yuushi who was now leaning just by the door frame. He gave them both a forced smile, and Fuji raised a brow upon noticing the tinge of blush on Atobe's face.

" _The car's ready,"_ Yuushi said, looking straight at his boss.

" _I'll be out in a minute,"_ came Atobe's reply, blush intensifying while refusing to look straight at the other guy.

Fuji wasn't so dense to miss the exchange. Yuushi nodded at him and went off.

" _Whoa...was that just...wait, are you two-"_

" _No,"_ Atobe cut him off, clearing his throat and pretending to attend to some papers on his table. Fuji knew it was all an act.

" _I haven't even said anything."_

" _I know w hat you're going to say. Or ask."_

Fuji tilted his head to his side and crossed his arms in front of him. _"Keigo.."_ he said in a warning tone.

Atobe heaved a sigh and frowned at him, knowing that Fuji wouldn't let it go. Sometimes, he can be that persistent. _"Fine. He just said something about liking me or some sort of that way."_

" _Oh, and that's why he's now your personal driver."_

Atobe recognized the sarcasm and teasing and decided to take on the challenge. _"Why, is that a problem? Or what, you're jealous now?"_

Fuji rolled his eyes. _"All right. I get it. No more questions."_

They once again bid each other goodbye before Fuji started to head out. A thought came to mind just before he want past the door. He turned and smiled at his ex. _"You look great together, Keigo. Really."_

* * *

" _I'm ugly, I know,"_ Yukimura said, eyes looking straight at Sanada who was standing still few steps away from him. They were at the cemetery, visiting Shiraishi's grave. Normally, the GUILD wouldn't go as far as having one for their agents. It was Sanada who insisted. Surprisingly, the director agreed. _"But I'm glad you agreed to meet."_

" _You never called. Never reported back. The GUILD thought you were dead."_

" _Well sorry to break the drama. I'm alive. Not the beautiful, full package I used to be, but I'm alive."_

Sanada thought he heard a regret on the other's voice but immediately dismissed it. _"So...are you coming back?"_

Yukimura frowned in thought. _"Tell me...why did you stay? You could have left when I went away,"_ he sighed. _"But as far as I've heard you've been doing quite an exemplary job serving the GUILD. I'm surprised. And proud if I even have the right to say that."_

" _You didn't answer my question."_

The bluenette draw in a deep breath. _"Yes. I am."_

Sanada gave one of his rarest smile and nodded. _"Do you want to grab a drink?"_

" _Sure."_

* * *

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He wasn't want to easily feel uncomfortable. He was used to facing all kinds of people. But today's different. He was not just facing any 'people.' He was meeting for the first time in his life, the director of the GUILD, the man who stand on top of them all.

He had heard his voice for several times. But he was never given the opportunity to go face to face with him. Tezuka doubted any of the members did. For all he knew, the identity of their director was just as precious as the secrets of their group. No one, apart from the ones whom the head trusted knew who he really was.

But now that person agreed to meet him. In person.

The man was at least two to three inches taller than Tezuka. He had his back on him and was silently facing the view outside from the glass walls of his office. He was wearing a typical black, business suit and stood straight, bearing the aura of a person in command.

None of them spoke for the last three minutes and Tezuka was starting to wonder if he should start a conversation. Finally, he did the honor.

" _My apologies, sir. I understand how tight your schedule must be and I'm honored that you granted me this opportunity to speak with you in person."_

There was no response. Tezuka continued.

" _As you may have already known, February was with me on my surveillance mission,"_ there was a hesitation on his voice _"...and me being back here means that I'd like to formally take a step back from the assignment and request a replacement from the original twelve."_

He allowed the information to sink in, hoping that the director would just face him and say something, anything. None came.

Tezuka braced himself for the next thing he would ask. And frankly, he believed this would cause his early dismissal in service. But he has decided. And he's willing to take the risk.

" _I met with April on the same mission. I understand he's officially out of service, but I'd like to-"_

Tezuka's words were cut off when the director held a hand up. Few strained seconds after and the man turned. For the first time, Tezuka got a full look on their director's face. His facial features were defined. His black eyes, devoid of anything - dead. He was neither frowning nor glaring but for some reason, Tezuka could feel the intensity of disapproval on his gaze.

" _Sir-"_

" _You're officially dismissed from this mission,"_ came the gruff, hard command. Tezuka felt like he lost the ability to respond and just settled with a nod. _"Go on leave for three months."_

Tezuka frowned. _"With all due respect sir, I can take care of-"_

" _On an official leave or suspension. Choose,"_

Tezuka was silent, stunned.

" _You've done us exemplary service for years, Kunimitsu Tezuka. You deserve a break. Take it. That's an order. And don't come back until I called for you."_

Again, January lost his voice and just nodded. His eyes didn't miss the small, silver nameplate on the director's suit but made sure his gaze didn't linger. He bowed down and left the room.

' _Kabaji'_

He didn't recognize the name. But he made a mental note to check it out later.

* * *

 **3 days after...**

" _I got your message,"_ Fuji said, occupying the vacant seat beside Tezuka. _"Took me long enough to find this place."_

They were at a rather secluded bar at the heart of Kobe, apparently one place Tezuka frequents in when he wants to take a break. The place was simple, with most of its built and furniture made of wood. More importantly, there were only few people, most of which are adults on their late 20s or 30s. Fuji suddenly wondered how old Tezuka was but decided to set the question aside. He was more interested to just stay by his side and enjoy random chat. Outside work.

Fuji signaled a passing waiter to get him the same drink Tezuka has. _"So...what's this all about?"_

Tezuka finished his glass and asked for a second one. _"I got suspended."_

Fuji raised a brow.

" _Three months. Maybe more."_

" _Why?"_

Tezuka shrugged. He wasn't sure himself.

" _Well...if it gives you comfort I'm now jobless,"_ Fuji muttered just in time for his drink to arrive. _"On a positive note, we now have more time to relax, and travel and do whatever."_

" _True."_

" _But..."_ Fuji started, eyeing the other guys closely, _"...you don't want that."_

" _I'm just not used to it. I mean, not doing GUILD-related...seemed...strange."_

" _I understand,"_ Fuji said with a sigh.

They both enjoyed the silence that followed.

" _What if we go to the Philippines?"_ Fuji asked in random. _"..for whale sharks. I heard they have lots of it."_

Tezuka shifted on his seat and faced him. _"And then we can head to Egypt. For the pyramids."_

" _Sure. Then maybe do a quick detour to the Safari or Paris, but I've been there so.."_

Fuji flinched when he felt Tezuka's hand on his. _"Oh no,"_ he frowned. _"Please don't tell me it's Paris."_

" _No, not Paris."_

He gripped Tezuka's hand. _"I'll go anywhere."_

" _Really."_

" _Yeah."_

" _How about Iraq?"_ Tezuka offered.

Fuji looked amused. _"Iraq...yeah...well, modern Mesopotamia...seat of civilization. A historical trip. Sure."_

Tezuka hid a smile by clearing his throat. _"Then it's settled. For now though, there's a better place we should go."_

" _Where."_ Fuji demanded.

" _Nearby. Just across this shop actually."_

Fuji turned, trying to get a view of the concrete building across. A more careful look told him it's a fancy inn. Smaller than a typical city hotel but fancy enough.

" _You just can't get enough of me, can you?"_

" _You're giving yourself too much credit."_

Fuji smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _"Pay the bills. I'll go get myself a cup of coffee."_

Tezuka frowned.

" _Caffeine. I think I'll need it."_

Tezuka was already nodding and taking some bills from his wallet when his phone rang. Specifically, his work phone. They both froze and looked at each other.

" _January speaking,"_ Tezuka answered. Fuji forgot his caffeine and decided to settle back down on his seat, curious of the call. _"What? No, I'm...I can't do that. You know I can't do...wait..hold up, what are you..Seiichi, Seiichi!"_

Tezuka cursed and shut his phone.

" _What is it?"_

" _Seiichi got arrested."_

" _Arrested? W-what for? Where?"_

Tezuka gave a sharp sigh. _"Beijing. In China of all places...look, I know this is stupid, but I have to go. I should get him out before dawn. The others...there's no one else."_

Fuji nodded vigorously. _"I know. Of course you should go."_

Tezuka finished his drink in a gulp and pulled Fuji to a deep kiss. Fuji kissed him back but pulled away seconds after. He stared at Tezuka, curious. _"Do you speak Chinese?"_

January slowly shook his head.

Fuji rolled his eyes. At the side of his mind, he thought Tezuka was being cute, bravely rescuing a friend, but not knowing how to speak the local language. _"I do. What about we go together?"_

Tezuka hesitated.

" _Hey,"_ Fuji muttered, bringing his hand to Tezuka's face. _"I'm the best backup you have at the moment. And I work for free."_

Another hesitation.

" _Tezuka...I can take care of myself."_

January sighed in resignation. _"Fine."_

Fuji smiled. _"I love you."_

Tezuka spat back the water he was drinking and stared at Fuji. _"What..that's-"_

" _Unnecessary, I know. But I want to say it. So go get the guns while I get us both the tickets for the next flight."_

For the nth time, Tezuka found himself sighing. Fuji just smiled.

" _I'm dating the best assassin in the world. Of course I need to be ready for action. It's a requirement."_

Tezuka handed him the key to his car. _"You're more than qualified."_

* * *

 **SY: OWARI! I can now finally say, "Mission Accomplished!"**

Thanks for everyone who stayed tuned; **for those who generously drop their comments** per chapter, I appreciate them all. **Guest readers** whom I can't send direct message to, I'm sending you my best regards. **To the ToFu fans** who might now be disappointed for Fuji and Atobe's failed relationship, I hope we can give Yuushi the chance. **To the TeFu fans** whose support remained unwavering, let's all raise our ship's flag and sing the TeFu hymn (anyone who knows about this hymn?)!

Mission Accomplished is now officially signing off. I hope to hear from you all on our next reading adventure!

 **P.S.** This is the most challenging story I've written so far. The assassin dynamic resonated with me so much that I just had to put something out in writing and see what happens. Mission Accomplished happened. There are still a lot of areas to learn about when it comes to writing serious crime or mystery stories, but I do hope that you had fun with this trial-slash-experiment writing of mine. Many thanks and cheers!

 **HEADS UP:** **Tokugawa x Yukimura fans** , a special cuisine is coming up. One-shot. Brace yourself!


End file.
